Pretty Criminal
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: What?... Kim Jaejoong menjadi pencuri di rumah pengusaha kaya raya Jung Yunho? berhasilkah dia? bagaimana jika justru dirinya yang berbalik dicuri oleh Yunho! Di curi dalam arti cinta. YunJae/Boys love/Yaoi update chap 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Criminal**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**YunJae**

**Rated : T to M**

**Warning :**

**Cerita gaje berdasarkan ide yang yang numpang lewat/YAOI/Boys Love/Genre gado-gado/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/gak suka jangan baca !**

**Summary : **

**Kim Jaejoong berniat memberikan kado istimewa pada hyorim kekasihnya yang sudah tiga tahun dipacarinya, Kim Jaejoong tau jika hyorim sangat mendambakan kalung logam mulia dengan bandul berlian biru berbentuk hati berhias butiran kristal yang mengisi pameran perhiasan yang di adakan oleh Mirotic Shop pusat toko perhiasan terkemuka di Seoul. Namun sayangnya kalung yang hanya di design satu saja itu sudah di beli oleh Jung Yunho yang merupakan pengusaha sukses sekaligus yang terkenal dengan julukan Prince Ice. Bagaimana usaha Jaejoong mendapatkan kalung berlian yang akan dihadiahkanya untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya itu? Berhasilkah dia ? bagaimana jika justru perhisan itu justru menjadi takdirnya bersama Yunho?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1 to 2**

Angin musim semi yang berhembus di sore hari terasa sedikit dingin langit biru yang terhampar luas menggantung terlihat bagai payung bagi kehidupan yang berada di bawahnya. Terlihat audi hitam terparkir di depan Mirotic Jewelry Shop yang merupakan toko perhiasan termuka yang terletak di Cheongdamdong tiga hari yang lalu toko perhiasan itu mengadakan pameran koleksinya. Tampak _namja_ berwajah rupawan keluar dari audinya kaca mata hitam bertengger manis di hudung mancungnya, sesekali surai hitamnya bergerak seirama hembusan angin bibir plumnya yang berwarna merah semerah buah _cherry_ tampak sedikit bergetar akibat suhu udara yang terasa dingin.

Dieratkanya jaket beludru berwarna biru donker berkerah tinggi hingga menutupi leher jenjangnya, langkah kaki jenjang menapak dengan pasti masuk ke dalam toko penjual perhiasan itu. _Namja_ pemilik wajah menawan itu bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Ting...tooong..

"_Eoseo oseyo_, maaf _noona_ ada yang bisa saya bantu ?!" sapa pegawai yang bernama jesisca itu ramah dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya yang dipoles dengan lisptik berwarna merah darah

"Saya mau memlihat ini..." _namja_ berparas menawan itu melihatkan katalog bergambar kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati berlian biru yang berhiasi butiran kristal berkilau sungguh perhiasan yang sangat cantik dan elegant.

"Dan maaf aku _namja_" _Namja_ pemilik kulit susu itu sedikit tersenyum canggung padahal di balik kaca mata hitamnya sedang memutar bila matanya jengah, mengingat orang-orang sering salah mengira akan _genre_nya.

"Oh...joeseong hamnida, saya benar-benar minta maaf" wanita bertubuh _sexy_ itu meminta maaf seraya berkali-kali membungkukkan badan

"Ne, _gwaenchanasseumnida_" _Namja_ berparas menawan itu kembali tersenyum manis

" jadi bisa kah aku memiliki perhiasan yang ada di gambar jesisca-ssi ?"

"Perhiasan yang anda maksud adalah **Blue love true** ini adalah koleksi terbaik toko kami namun sayangnya perhiaan ini hanya di _design_ satu saja dalam arti kami tidak membuat duplikatnya, atau memproduksi dalam jumlah banyak."

"Oh..., jadi begitu, tidak masalah saya akan membelinya dengan harga berapapun,bisa kan?"

"Sekali lagi maaf tuan kalung ini sudah di beli oleh orang lain barusan beberapa jam yang lalu dan dia membelinya dengan harga yang sangat tinggi"

"Mwoo..., benrakah siapa orangnya?" Namja pemilik bibir _cherry_ itu terlihat shock mendengar jawaban _yeoja_ yang berada di hadapanya.

"Dia Jung Yunho"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kamar berinterior modern bernuansa putih itu terlihat Kim Jaejoong sedang berguling-guling di atas kasur _king sizenya_ sesekali tanganya memijat pelipisnya pertanda sedang ada hal yang menggangu pikiranya.

"Aiss, _ottokhae_...? bagaimana bisa aku memberikan kado special pada Hyorim jika tidak ada kalung itu, aku sangat tau Hyorim sangat menginginkan benda itu, padhal ini akan jadi kado terindah baginya. Tapi Jung Yunho..., aiiiss dia mengacaukanya pokoknya aku harus bisa mendapatkan kalung itu apapun caranya!" Jaejoong tampak bersemangat dengan mengepalkan gengaman tanganya, namun seketika ekspresinya lesu kala mengetahui fakta tentang siapa sosok Jung Yunho.

"Huhh, _Jinja_...? kenapa harus orang ini yang memiliknya dia kan _namja_ berbahaya Jung Yunho sang pembisnis bewatak dingin dengan julukan Prince Ice dan di gosipkan bos mafia namun meskipun begitu dirinya dan aset ilegal yang dimilikinya tidak tersentuh hukum, hahh, demi Hyorim akan ku lakukan apapun Kim Jaejoong _HWAITINNGGG_...!"

.

.

Terlihat bangunan megah di atas tanah seluas lima belas hektar ( author ngarang ) bediri dengan kokoh dan angkuh mencerminkan kepribadian sang pemiliknya Jung Yunho. Halamanya yang luas dengan garasi yang berisi jejeran mobil mewah terparkir dengan rapi, jika di lihat bagian belakang maka kita akan melihat taman luas yang di tumbuhi pohon anggur. Keindahan dan kemegahan hunian itu terlindungi oleh tembok beton yang mengelilingi seluruh bangunan _mansion_ itu.

Saat ini sosok _namja_ tampan nan _manly_ dengan mata setajam musang sedang duduk di meja makan _mansion_nya menikmati hidangan makan malam yang tersaji.

"Emm..., _mashita_. Panggilkan orang yang memasak makanan lezat ini" terdengar suara bass Jung Yunho memberi perintah kepada kepala pelayannya.

"Baik Tuan. Kim Youngwoong kemari!" Kepala pelayan rumah tangga _mansion_ Jung Yunho itu membungkuk hormat dan selanjutnya memanggil Kim Youngwoong. Namja berparas menawan yang menjadi koki pengganti di kediaman _mansion_ Jung, karena chef sebelumnya sedang mengambil cuti.

"Saya tuan.."

_Namja_ berparas menawan dengan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu membungkuk hormat di depan meja makan besar di sebrang Yunho duduk. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut kemeja putih yang di padu dengan rompi hitam dan celana dasar dengan warna senada dan sepatu _pantophel_ hitam mengkilap. Surai hitamnya tertutup topi putih bertuliskan _Chef_ Jung House. Penampilan Jaejoong terlihat mempesona. Hingga membuat Jung Yunho tak bisa melepaskan tatapan tajam mata musangnya dari sosok indah yang berdiri dua meter di depanya.

**Yunho POV**

Aku menikmati masakan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Satu menu unik yang belum pernah terasa di indra pengecapku masakan yang sangat nikmat dan kaya akan rasa. Aku penasaran siapa _chef_ yang telah membuat masakan lezat ini.

Aku masih tertunduk sampai saat telingaku mendengar suara merdu yang terasa menyejukkan jiwa. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan wujudnya. Dengan tanpa keraguan aku menatap kedepan.

Deg..

Jantungku terasa berdetak dengan cepat. Tatapan mataku terus fokus pada objek indah yang berjarak dua meter di depanku. Yah, sosok yang sangat indah. Bagimana aku harus mendeskrifsi wujudnya. Nyaris dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya sempurna. Mata bulat jernih indah dengan manik mutiara hitam kelam, bibir _plum_ semerah buah _cherry_, hidung bangir yang terlihat tajam dan rahang tegas namun juga terlihat lembut, semuanya terbalut sempurna dalam kulit putih nyaris pucat yang terlihat sangat lembut. Seakan mataku bisa melihat aliran darah yang mengalir di balik kulit putihnya. Dan sungguh seragam _chef simple_ itu, terlihat pas membungkus tubuh indahnya.

Hanya satu kata, Sempurna. Namja yang berdiri di depanku begitu sempurna.

**End Yunho POV**

"Kim Youngwoong." Yunho berusaha mengendalikan hati dan pikiranya yang beberapa menit lalu sempat bergejolak. Suara berat yang terdengar _sexy_ itu menyebut nama Jaejoong.

"Ne, Tuan." Jaejoong menjawab hormat dan kembali membungkukkan badanya.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku tuan. Panggil aku Yunho!" _namja_ tampan itu berbicara tegas dengan tatapan mata tak sedikitpun beralih dari sosok indah itu. Hingga membuat Jaejoong gugup karena mendapat tatapan yang sulit di artikan dari _namja manly_ itu. Entahlah Jaejoong merasa _terintimidasi_ dengan tatapan mata musang itu.

"Baik tu- em, ani Yunho.." Jaejoong menjawab tergagap.

"Begitu lebih baik. Sekarang jelaskan tentang masakan ini! Aku baru pertama kali memakanya. Dan nasi ini..." Yunho kembali menyuapkan sesendok nasi putih kemulutnya, kemudianya mengunyahnya dengan ekpresi nikmat sebelum melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Kenapa aromanya harum dan segar, serta terasa pulen dan kenyal di lidah."

"Nasi itu sebenarnya hanya beras yang biasa tersedia di dsini. Hanya saja waktu proses pemasaknya saya menabahkan daun pandan atau bisa juga di sebut daun _suji _hingga membuat aroma wangi dan segar. Sedangkan untuk kepulenanya. Saya memasaknya dengan sedkit campuran agar putih. Sedangkan rasa gurihnya berasal dari santan kelapa. Buah yang kaya akan kandungan mineralnya yang banyak tumbuh di wilayah asia tenggara." Jaejoong bermonolog panjang lebar.

"Dan masakan ini. Apa namaya?"

"Itu Rendang. Masakan khas Indonesia. Dan tahun ini Rendang menduduki posisi pertama masakan terlezat di dunia. Rasa khasnya di peroleh campuran bumbu-bumbu lengkap yang tumbuh subur di negara itu. Daging sapi yang dimasak bersama campuran rempah alami dan dimasak dalam waktu yang lama, hingga mendapatkan cita rasa sempurna."

"Hem, luar biasa. Aku menyukainya. Mulai sekarang posisi _chef_ pengganti aku serahkan padamu Kim Jaejoong sampai batas waktu yang belum di tetapkan. Jika kerjamu bagus, aku akan mempertahankanmu. Dan mulai sekarang kau yang mengurus menu yang akan ku makan setiap harinya. _Arra_?!"

"Ne, _arraseo_ Yunho-_ssi_!"

.

.

Bruk..

"Huh.., leganya.."

Jaejoong menghepaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menghembuskan nafas berat. Sungguh harin ini sangat melelahkan. Dan pertemuanya dengan Jung Yunho tadi membuatnya benar-benar _nervouse_.

"Iss, _namja_ itu benar-benar dingin. Dalam jarak dua meter di depanya aku bahkan bisa merasakan aura dinginya. Tapi dia sangat tampan, dan matanya..., oh _my_... aku tidak sanggup jika harus lama-lama bertemu tatap denganya. Okeh, Kim Jaejoong hari ini kau melakukanya dengan baik dan ingat identitasmu sekarang adalah Kim Youngwoong bukan Kim Jaejoong jangan sampai kau lepas kendali. Baiklah, _slow_ saja..., jangan terburu-buru _arra_...! Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan perhiasan itu. Demi Hyorim tercinta..."

Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum saat mengingat wajah kekasihnya, seketika gumananya terhenti saat bayangan wajah _yeojachingunya_ terlintas di pikiranya, namun kenapa kemudian wajah manis Hyorim berganti dengan wajah tampan Jung Yunho.

"Iss..., Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang kau bayangkan. Kenapa kau mebayangkan wajah tampanya. Uh, apa yang terjadi padamu. Arrgggghhhh!"

Namja cantik pemilik kulit susu itu membentur-benturkan kepalanya di bantal _spon. _Jemari lentiknya menjambak surai hitamnya. _Doe eyesnya_ melirik ke sekeliling ruangan kamar tidurnya. Jaejoong baru sadar jika kamar tidurnya sangat besar dan _elegant_. Apa semua pekerja di sini mendapatkan fasilitas yang sama dengannya. Begitulah yang terlintas di pikiran namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang, mata indahnya menatap kagum ukiran indah kepala ranjang yang sedang di tumpanginya. _Doe eyes_ itu membulat sempurna saat melihat lebih jelas lagi ukiranya. Bukan ukiranya yang membuat _doe eyesnya_ mengerjap tak percaya. Tapi bahan yang tercampur dalam ukiran itu.

Grettt..

"Auu..., _apoyo_!"

Jaejoong berteriak merasakan giginya yang terasa ngilu. Salahkan tingkah konyolnya yang mengigit ukiran indah itu. Maksud hati untuk memastikan apa benar yang dipikirkanya jika ukiranya berlapis emas. Dan ternyata benar ukiran ranjang ini berlapis emas.

"Oh... _my Good_. Sekaya apa Jung Yunho itu?! Ck... ck, dan seprai ini terasa sangat halus. Pasti mahal. Jung Yunho itu luar biasa kaya. Keluarga ku kalah jauh darinya. _Umma_ mana mungkin mau memberikan fasilitas semewah ini pada anaknya. Padahal aku kan putra satu-satunya. Uh, memikirkanya membuat kepalaku sakit."

Jaejoong memang tidak bisa dikatakan miskin. Namja cantik itu berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada. _Appanya_ adalah pemilik Kim Kontruksi dan _umma_nya seorang _chef_ dan pemilik JEJE Resto, jadi bisa dibilang kemampuan memasaknya di turunkan dari _ummanya_.

Tapi tak jarang Jaejoong merasa kesal dengan _umpa_nya, terkadang berlaku sangat pelit. Uang jajanya saja di jatah bahkan kartu kreditnya. Mengingat dirinya yang masih bersatus sebagai mahasiwa semester empat, jadi belum mempunyai penghasilan sendiri. Keluarga Kim Memegang satu prinsif **Pergunakan uang seefisien mungkin**. Kalimat itu mutlak dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Sreak..

Tap..

Tap..

Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang king sizenya kaki jenjangnya berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut kamar besar _mansion_ Jung itu, yang saat ini di tempatinya. Hingga berapa lama, entahlah _namja_ berparas cantik itu tidak mau memusingkan hal itu. Yang terpenting dirinya bisa mengambil perhiasan yang diberi nama **_Blue love true_** itu dari tangan Jung Yunho dan Jaejoong tau jika perhiasan itu berada di salah satu ruangan mansion mewah itu. Setelah misinya berhasil namja cantik itu akan segera angkat kaki dari _mansion_ mewah itu.

Kaki jenjangya terhenti di lemari besar sekali lagi dengan ukiran mewah yang terletak di sudut kamar. Jari putihnya menyentuh koleksi yang berjajar rapi di dalamnya, Yaitu macam-macam kristal dan guci elegant yang sepertinya di impor dari berbagai negara itu.

_Doe eyesnya_ berbinar saat tatapan matanya melihat guci unik bergambar hewan mengangkat guci unik bergambar gajah. Yah, hewan kesukaan namja cantik itu adalah gajah. Jadi tidak heran terkadang dirinya bisa bersikap autis jika sudah berurusan dengan benda kesayangnya itu.

"Omo..., gajah. Apa aku harus mencurinya, ottokhe umma?..."

Jaejoong melonjak-lonjak histeris dengan tangan yang masih menggengagm guci berukuran kecil itu. Tapi seketika ekspresi senangya berubah sendu. Kembali di letakkanya guci itu ketempat semula.

"Kau tidak boleh memiliki otak kriminal. Mau di taruh dimana muka kelurgamu! Kau akan dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh _umma_mu si cerewet itu. Aiss.."

Brukk..

Jaejoong mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa empuk berwarna merah marun. Tanganya meraih remote tv yang terletak di atas meja nakas besar di depan sofa tempat _namja_ cantik itu duduk.

Klik..

Jempolnya menekan tombol yang ada di remote, membuat televisi layar datar berukuran bersa itu menyala.

"Ummmmaaaaaa..."

Namun justru jeritan kencanglah yang melengking keluar dari pita suaranya. Wajah putihnya mendadak berubah pucat. Dengan refleks tangan kirinya menutup matanya dan tangan kananya mematikan tv yang baru dinyalakanya.

Bagaimana tidak berteriak hiteris jika saat menghidupkan televisi matanya di kejutkan dengan wajah seram wanita berambut panjang dengan mulut robek yang memenuhi layar lcd. Sepertinya siaran yang ditayangkan adalah film horor. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika namja berparas kelewat cantik itu sangat takut hantu. Jadi saat melihat pemandangan horor barusan, wajar saja jika Jaejoong berteriak hiteris.

Kaki jenjangnya berlari dan melompat ke atas ranjang menarik selimut dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut berbahan halus itu.

"Omo..., itu tadi benar-benar menyeramkan. Pejamkan matamu Joongie, saatnya tidur. Itu hanya hantu yang ada di film jadi dia tidak akan datang mencekikmu oke! Sekarang tidur..."

Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Hingga selang kurang dari satu jam, hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Menandakan jika _namja_ cantik pemilik mata doe itu telah terbang terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

* * *

Sepasang mata musang itu terlihat serius melihat layar datar berukuran 29 inc yang berada di kamarnya. Sudut bibir hatinya tertarik membentuk seutas senyum misterius yang sangat sulit untuk di artikan. Tubuh _manlynya_ bersandar di kursi _spon_ warna hijau, kaki panjang menyilang dan saling menumpu di pahanya. Saat ini dirinya tengah memakia pakian santai rumahanya. _T-shirt_ putih yang melekat di tubuhnya membuat perut sixpacknya tercetak jelas. Bagian bawah yang mengenakan celana panjang berbahan spandex warna abu. Tampilan biasa namun tetap membuatnya terlihat tampan.

Bibir hatinya tidak berhenti tersenyum saat melihat layar di depanya. Memperlihatkan sosok indah yang beberapa jam lalu mengacaukan hatinya. Yah tv di dalam kamar namja tampan itu terhubung dengan kamera sisi tv yang terletak dikamar Jaejoong. Tentunya dengan posisi yang sulit di lihat tapi mampu menjangkau setiap ruangan dan aktifitas apapun yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Jadi bisa di pastikan semua tingkah konyol Jaejoong di lihat oleh Yunho. Hal itu lah yang membuat sosok tampan itu tidak berhenti tertawa sedari tadi karena tidak tahan akan tingkah ajaib namja cantik itu.

"Kim Jaejoong..." jari panjangnya meraih map berisi _file_ di atas meja. Pelahan mata musangya membaca nama yang tertulis dalam dokument itu.

"Hey, cantik. Kenapa kau berbohong perihal identitasmu hem? Kim Youngwoong..., lucu sekali! apa aku terlihat seperti _namja_ yang mudah di tipu. Kau tidak tau satu hal, aku Jung Yunho. Baiklah kau yang datang ke rumah ini. Jadi jangan harap bisa keluar lagi. Karena aku menginginkanmu...!"

Yunho tersenyum manis, jari panjangnya mengusap foto yang terlampir dalam document yang di genggamnya. Foto _namja_ berparas menawan dengan gaya _selcanya_ yang terlihat sangat _yeppo_ di mata _namja_ tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lanjut gak ni?**

**Berminat tinggalin jejak ne ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Criminal**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**YunJae**

**Rated : T to M**

**Warning :**

**Cerita gaje berdasarkan ide yang yang numpang lewat/YAOI/Boys Love/typos/Kelalaian milik saya, kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/Genre gado-gado/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/gak suka jangan baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"_Hey, cantik. Kenapa kau berbohong perihal identitasmu hem? Kim Youngwoong..., lucu sekali! apa aku terlihat seperti namja yang mudah di tipu. Kau tidak tau satu hal, aku Jung Yunho. Baiklah kau yang datang ke rumah ini. Jadi jangan harap bisa keluar lagi. Karena aku menginginkanmu...!"_

_Yunho tersenyum manis, jari panjangnya mengusap foto yang terlampir dalam document yang di genggamnya. Foto namja berparas menawan dengan gaya selcanya yang terlihat sangat yeppo di mata namja tampan itu._

**Part 2 to..**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari kediaman Jung Mansion terlihat sibuk. Seperti biasa di waktu pagi semua _maid_ sedang menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Terhitung tidak kurang dari 25 _maid_ yang mengurus manion mewah itu mulai dari pengurus rumah tangga sampai pengurus kebun anggur yang berada di perkarangan belakang mansion itu.

Pukul 09.00 pagi. _Namja_ berwajah tampan pemilik mata setajam musang itu sudah rapi dengan setelan jas lengkapnya. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat _manly_ dengan balutan jas mahal itu. Yunho sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan namun mata musangnya memicing saat melihat meja besar itu dalam keadaan polos hanya ada sekeranjang buah segar yang tersaji di atasnya.

"Kepala pelayan Zu!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil oleh tuanya pelayan Zu datang tergopoh menuju ruang makan di mana tempat Yunho berada.

"Ya, ada apa Tuan muda?" Pelayan Zu membungkuk hormat.

"Ini sudah jam berapa? Kenapa sarapan belum siap. Apa saja kerja kalian?" Yunho menatap tajam pelayan Zu.

"Maaf Tuan Yunho ini karena _Chef_ baru belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Bukankah tuan sendiri yang bilang jika menu makan Tuan sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Chef Yongwoong jadi kami tidak membuat menu apapun pagi ini." Kepala pelayan Zu menunduk takut.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Sekarang kembali bekerja!"

"Ya tuan."

.

.

Ckeak..

Yunho membuka pintu kamar lantai dua yang menjadi tempat tidur Jaejoong. Tentu _namja manly_ itu tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk masuk ke kamar _namja _cantik itu walaupun pintu dalam keadaan terkunci dari dalam, mengingat dirinya sang pemilik mansion.

Kedua tanganya disilangkan didepan dada bidangnya saat mata musangnya melihat objek indah yang sedang terlelap di atas ranjang _king size_. Bibir hatinya tertarik membentuk senyuman yang membuat _namja manly_ itu semakin terlihat tampan.

Jaejoong masih terelap dengan pose cantiknya, _doe eyes_ kelamnya tepejam memperlihatkan sebaris bulu mata panjang menawanya. _Cherry lips_ sedikit manyun yang terlihat sangat imut. Surai hitam yang sedikit mengacak namun justru terlihat semakin mempesona. Selimut tebal yang membungkus bagian pinggang kebawah membuat lekuk tubuh indahnya dengan warna kulit putih susu terlihat jelas karena dirinya yang memang hanya memakai atasan kaos oblong putih yang sedikit longgar. Posisi tidur yang menyamping membuat potongan kaos sedikit turun hingga sukses mengekspos belahan dada bidang yang sedikit berisi itu.

Glup..

_Namja manly_ itu tak kuasa untuk tak menegup _saliva_nya yang terasa tercekak di tenggorokan saat melihat pose menantang putri tidur di depanya.

"Tahan Jung, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyerangnya. Masih banyak kesempatan, bukankah kau bisa dengan mudah memilikinya. _Angel_mu tidak akan bisa menolakmu. Tidak ada yang mampu menolak Jung Yunho. Baiklah ayo kita bermain Boojae..." Seringaian terpatri di wajah tampanya.

'Aktingmu harus lebih baik lagi, kau sangat ceroboh Boo.'

Enghh..

Jaejoong melenguh mulai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, _doe_ _eyes_nya mengerjap imut. Tubuhnya menggelinjang mencoba merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku pasca tidur panjangnya.

Ugh..

Namja cantik itu bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Hooemm...

Tangan halusnya menagkup mulutnya yang menguap. Sepertinya Jaejoong belum sadar jika sedari tadi tingkahnya sedang di perhatikan oleh sosok tampan yang berdiri angkuh di depan pintu kamar.

"Hoemm.. jam berapa ini, kenapa _umma_ tidak membangunkan ku eoh.. emm.." Jaejoong mengerutu setelah bangun dari tidurnya, sesekali tanganya mengucek-ucek matanya. Sepertinya _urie_ Joongie lupa jika dirinya tidak sedang tidur di rumahnya dan juga lupa perihal penyamarannya.

"Sudah bangun eoh?... apa tidurmu nyenyak Youngwoong-_ssi_!" Suara bass itu berbicara tegas dengan nada sarkatisnya.

Seakan tersadar dari alam mimpinya saat _namja_ cantik itu mendengar suara bass menyapa gendang telinganya

"Youngwoong... mwoo..."

Sreatt..

Jaejoong buru-buru beranjak menyingkap selimut yang masih setia menggelung tubuhnya namun naas saat dirinya hendak berdiri turun dari ranjang kaki jenjangnya terselimpat selimut yang tercecer menjuntai ke atas lantai hingga

Brukk..

"Auuu..._appoyo_..."

Tubuh namja cantik itu tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi sedikit telungkup dengan tangan sebagai penahan tubuhnya. Teriakan kesakitan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir plumnya. Tidak taukah aku Kim Jaejoong jika namja tampan di depanmu harus mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Deg..

_Doe_ _eyes_nya menatap sepatu _pantophel_ hitam didepanya. Sungguh saat ini _namja_ cantik itu tidak berani walau hanya sekedar mendongakkan wajahnya untuk sekedar melihat sosok yang berdiri di depanya. Jaejoong sangat tau jika sosok itu adalah Jung Yunho.

Dengan sisa keberanian yang dimilikinya Jaejoong bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya tertunduk takut.

"Mianhe Yunho-_ssi_. Aku kesiangan. A-ku segera membersihkan diri setelah itu langsung menyiapkan sarapan anda. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi." Jaejoong berulang kali membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai wujud penyesalanya.

"Em, kali ini ku maafkan. Jika lain kali kau mengulanginya, akan ada konsekuensinya Youngwoong-_ssi_." Yunho menatap tajam manik mata _doe _Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya. Kemudian _namja manly_ itu membalik tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya sebelum jadi _chef_ kau adalah anak manja hem.. aku maklum. Dalam waktu 30 menit harus sudah ada sajian di atas meja."

Blam..

Bunyi dentuman pintu yang di tutup dengan keras oleh _namja_ tampan itu meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan wajah frustasinya. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari di balik pintu yang tertutup Yunho tersenyum misterius.

'Pribadi yang menarik. Aku sudah tidak sabar.'

.

.

Ruang makan dengan gaya arsistekur banguan roma itu terlihat lengang, hanya ada dua sosok yang berada di rungan besar itu. Jaejoong _namja_ cantik yang telah resmi menjadi _chef_ pengganti di kediaman Jung itu sedang berdiri tenang di sisi Jung Yunho. _Namja manly_ pemilik mansion yang sedang asyik menyantap sarapan paginya. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya dibilang pagi karena waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00.

Dengan teratur namja tampan itu memasukkan suapan sendok berisi nasi goreng kimci kemulutnya.

"Aku suka tingkat kematangan telur mata sapinya terasa padat dan kenyal. Dan nasi goreng ini terasa sedikit berbeda." Yunho berbicara setelah selesai mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Itu karena saya menambahkan kecap inggris dan daun salam di dalamnya. Dan soal telurnya, tekstur kepaadatanya diperoleh dari telur yang masih _fresh_ kemudian di simpan di _prizer_ dengan suhu sedang sehingga mengahsilkan tekstur yang kenyal."

Jaejoong menjelaskan hasil kreasinya dengan bangga. Dalam hati _namja_ cantik itu sangat bersyukur karena dirinya sering memperhatikan _umma_nya saat tengah mengelola bahan menjadi masakan yang lezat dan tidak jarang dirinya ikut berkutat membantu _umma_nya saat memasak. Ternyata semua itu ada gunanya.

'Sejauh ini semuanya aman terkendali. Kim Jaejoong semangaatttt...!' Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya yang berada di sisi pahanya. Bibir cherrynya melengkung membentuk senyuman indah, senyuman yang sukses mengalihkan dunia seorang Jung Yunho. Karena tanpa Jaejoong sadari mata kecil _namja_ tampan itu melirik dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong.

'Apa kau senang karena aku memuji masakanmu. Asal kau tau cantik dirimu terlihat lebih lezat dari masakan yang kau buat.' Bibir hati itu mengukir senyum _pervert_nya yang tidak di sadari oleh _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu.

.

.

Rona bahagia terpancar jelas di wajah Jaejoong. Ekspresi bahagianya di tunjukkan pada setiap _maid_ yang kebetulan berpapasan denganya. Sesekali _namja_ cantik itu membantu pekerjaan beberapa _maid_ yang dia sukai contohnya merangkai bunga. Jaejoong sangat menyukai hal yang satu ini karena di rumahnya _namja_ cantik itu sering menemani _umma_nya merangkai bunga yang di petik sendiri di perkarangan taman _hidroponik_ yang terletak di belakang rumah.

Sesekali disesapnya aroma wangi yang menguar dari aneka jenis bunga yang di berada di gengaman jari lentiknya. _Doe_ _eyes_nya mendadak semakin berbinar saat melihat setangkai mawar merah. Melihat mawar itu mengingatkanya pada Hyorin _yeojachingu_nya. Yah Kekasih Jaejoong sangat menyukai mawar terlebih mawar merah.

'Hyorin _chagi_, _oppa_ merindukanmu..' Jaejoong menatap sendu setangkai mawar merah yang berada di genggaman tanganya. Namun seketika wajahnya kembali cerah mengingat hari ini _weekend_. Yang Jaejoong tau setiap _weekend_ adalah hari libur bagi seluruh pekerja Jung Mansion itu berarti termasuk dirinya. Senyum bahagia terus terukir di bibir cherrynya saat membayangkan jika dirinya akan segera bertemu dengan _yeojachingu_nya.

"Hey Youngwoong kau terlihat sangat bahagia!" Ajuma Cha bertanya disela merangkainya karena sedari tadi wanita paruh baya itu melihat ekspresi bahagia _namja_ muda yang membantunya.

"_Ania_ _Juma_... biasa saja.." Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Omo lily. Joongie suka lily.." Jaejoong tersenyum cerah saat melihat beberapa tangkai lili di keranjang yang dibawa oleh salah satu _maid _yang kemudian di letakkan di atas meja nakas, namun kemudian _namja_ cantik itu menyadari jika dirinya salah bicara.

"Em, Youngie maksudnya _jumma_ he..e.." Jaejoong meralat namanya yang justru di tanggapi lirikan aneh oleh _ajumma_ Cha.

"Jumma hari ini _weekend_kan. Bearti kita libur ne, terakhir kerja jam berapa?.." _Doe eyes_ itu mengerjap imut menatap _ahjuma_ Cha.

"Oh.. jadi ekspresi bahagiamu karena hari ini _weekend_. Dasar anak muda." _Jumma_ Cha mentoel hidung mancung Jaejoong sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Is... _Jumma_.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit merajuk karena merasa di goda oleh _yeoja_ paruh baya itu.

"Ne.. ne, jam kerja berakhir pukul 05.00 sore nanti."

"Mwo... _chuka_!" Jaejoong tertawa girang. Begitu banyak rencana yang berseliweran di kepalanya untuk mengisi _weekend_nya bersama Hyorin tentunya. Yah, semoga impianmu terwujud Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

**Pukul 05.00 sore**

Jaejoong terlihat modis dengan tampilan casualnya_. T-shirt_ biru dongker dengan potongan leher rendahnya di padu dengan celana jins robek di beberapa bagian dan sepatu cat putih serta tas hitam yang terselempang di bahunya. Jangan lupakan beberapa _accesories_ yang melengkapi penampilanya. Kalung, jam tangan, gelang dan cincin dengan waran senada.

_Namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu terlihat sangat mempesona.

Tap..

Tap..

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mantap menuruni anak tangga mansion mewah itu.

"yes_.. i love weekend_...huh!" Jaejoong tersenyum cerah. Namja cantik itu tersenyum hangat saat berpapasan dengan kepala pelayan Zu di lantai utama.

"Anyong kepala pelayan Zu. Sampai ketemu hari senin!" Jaejoong membungkuk kemudian melenggang pergi melewati kepala pelayan Zu, namun baru beberapa langkah kaki jenjangya menapak terdengar suara kepala pelayan Zu memanggilnya.

"Youngwoong-_ssi_."

"Ne, ada apa kepala pelayan Zu?.."

"Sebenarnya..." kepala pelayan Zu menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum kembali berbicara, sejujurnya pria berusia matang itu tidak tega jika nantinya melihat ekspresi kecewa yang di tunjukkan _namja_ cantik itu jika mendengar penuturanya.

"hemm.." Jaejoong mentautkan kedua alisnya dengan tatapan ingin taunya.

"Khusus untuk satu bulan kedepan tidak ada weekend untuk anda. Tadi tuan Yunho menyuruh saya menyampaikan kepada anda Youngwoong-ssi."

'Oh... aku mengerti." Karena terlalu fokus dengan hatinya yang tengah berbunga-bunga sepertinya Jaejoong belum sepenuhnya mencerna omongan kepala pelayan Zu.

Loading...

...

"Mwoooo..."

JUEDAAAARRRRRR...

Seakan ada kilat yang menyambar di sore hari, seperti itulah ekspresi _shock_ yang di tunjukkan _namja _cantik pemilik mata _doe_ itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?... _ANDWAEEE_...!"

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk termenung di ruang santai mansion Jung Yunho. _Doe_ _eyes_nya menatap beberapa ikan hias yang berenang hilir mudik di dalam akuarium berukuran besar yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Hey ikan. Apa kau sedang mengejekku hah?..." _Namja_ cantik itu menunjuk-nunjuk ikan hias yang terlihat berenang dengan riang kesana kemari berkejaran dengan teman sesama ikannya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa sedikit sensitif. _Namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu masih tidak terima akan keputusan sepihak Jung Yunho. Kini dirinya sendirian di mansion mewah itu tanpa ada satu manusiapun kecuali _security _yang berjaga di gerbang utama. Bahkan Yunho belum pulang.

"Tidak ada _weekend_ selama satu bulan kedepan.. hellow _no_...! iss, dasar Jung beruang menyebalkan." Jaejoong mengumpat, sumpah serapah meluncur dari cherry lipsnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut beruang menyebalkan Youngwoong-_ssi_?!" Yunho berdiri dengan angkuhnya membelakangi _namja_ cantik itu, _namja manly_ itu baru pulang dari kantor itu terlihat jelas dengan setelan jas yang di pakainya tadi pagi di tambah tas jinjing yang berada di genggaman tanganya.

"Em... itu .. ani tuan eh, maksudku Yunho-_ssi_. Bukan siapa-siapa.." Jaejoong berbicara tergagap jari lentiknya mengusap tengkuknya. Sungguh jantung _namja_ cantik itu seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar nada dingin yang terlontar dari _namja_ tampan itu a.k.a Jung Yunho.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap. Tunggu aku 1 jam, setelah itu kita pergi." Yunho berjalan meniggalkan Jaejoong tanpa meunggu jawaban atau persetujuan _namja_ cantik itu.

"Pergi... kemana?.. Mentang-mentang kaya raya bertindak semaunya. Awas tunggu saja nanti aku juga akan kaya sepertimu. Hup... sabar Joongie demi **Blue Love True** demi Hyorin. Semangatttt...!"

.

.

Suasana canggung terasa jelas di dalam Limousine mewah milik Yunho. Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi empuk di pinggir kaca mobil hanya diam, sesekali doe eyesnya melirik namja yang duduk bersebrangan denganya. Di dalam kendaraan mewah itu hanya ada Jaejoong dan Yunho ditambah supir yang mengeudikan kendaraan berkelas itu.

"Em, maaf Yunho-ssi, kita mau kemana?" Setelah lama bungkam akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk buka suara, karena _namja_ cantik itu memang tidak tau kemana tujuan mereka. Jaejoong hanya menurut saat _namja_ tampan itu menarik tanganya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kendaraan mewah itu. Sungguh seumur hidup sampai usianya 22 tahun, baru kali ini Jaejoong merasakan naik kendaraan sekelas Limousine. Doe eyesnya menatap kagum interior lengkap yang berada di dalamnya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Yunho mengembalikan pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, entahlah _namja_ cantik itu merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan di balik tatapan tajam mata musang itu.

"A-ku?.." Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sreat...

Yunho menggeser duduknya agar lebih berdekatan dengan _namja_ cantik itu. Tubuh Yunho semakin condong memepet Jaejoong hingga jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

Deg..

Demi apapun, Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat dirinya berjarak sedekat ini dengan _namja _yang di akuinya sangat tampan dan _manly_ itu. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan hingga Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, bibir hatinya sedikit di gesekanya di telinga sensitif _namja_ cantik itu. Hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas panas serta aroma _mint _yang menguar dari tubuh _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu.

"Mau winne.."

Yunho menyodorkan segelas _winne_ ke pada Jaejoong, _winne_ yang baru di tuangkanya ke dalam gelas berukuran sedang.

'Tidak, terima kasih." Jaejoong tersenyum canggung, Yunho menarik sudut bibir hatinya kemudian menyesap _winne_ di tanganya.

"Baiklah, ajak aku berburu makanan yang menurutmu lezat." Yunho berbicara dengan suara beratnya.

"Mwo..., jadi begitu. Baikalah. Ayo kita berburu makanan lezat!" Mendadak atmosfer canggung yang menyelimuti Jaejoong menguap begitu saja saat meurutnya dirinya sudah mengetahui tujuan _namja_ tampan itu mengajaknya pergi. Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah kembali ceria. Yunho yang melihat hal itu tersenyum simpul.

'_Mood_ yang mudah berubah. Aku semakin menyukaimu, cantik.'

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berdiri di depan pedagang makanan kaki lima. Jaejoong menatap antusias beraneka makanan yang tersaji hangat di depan matanya. Bakso ikan, tempura, sosis dan aneka jenis makanan lainya. Sementara Yunho namja tampan super kaya itu menatap bingung menu yang tersaji di depanya. Maklum saja namja tamapn itu tidak pernah makan makanan kaki lima.

"Mana yang kau maksud makanan enak hem?" Yunho menatap namja cantik yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Kau tidak lihat. Ini semua makanan lezat Yunho-_ssi_. Coba kau cicipi. Sekali-kali cobalah makanan pedagang biasa seperti ini, toh tidak akan membuatmu sakit perut. Rasanya juga sangat lezat tidak kalah jika dibandingkan makanan yang di buat di restaurant bintang lima, di tambah hitung-hitung sekalian membantu sesama. Pedagang biasa seperti mereka akan merasa senang dan sangat di hargai jika daganganya di lirik apa lagi sampai dibeli dan di nikmati." _Namja_ cantik itu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Yunho menatap namja cantik itu tak berkedip mencoba mencerna semua ucapan yang terontar dari bibir semerah buah cherry itu.

'Hatimu secantik wajahmu, Joongie..'

"Baiklah aku coba... nyam.. tidak buruk." Yunho menambil setusuk bakso ikan memasukkanya kemulut dan mengunyahnya.

"Ini makanan apa namanya nyam... emm..?" Yunho bertanya disela pengunyahanya

Sreat..

"Makanmu berantakan, biar aku bersihkan." Jari lentik _namja_ cantik itu terjulur mengusap remah bakso ikan yang tersisa di sudut bibir hati itu.

Deg..

Mata musang itu menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang berjarak sangat dekat denganya. Hatinya terasa bergetar saat merasakan jari halus Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya. Desiran aneh terasa menjalar di tubuh _namja manly_ itu, membuat suhu tubuhnya mendadak menghangat.

"Sudah lebih baik! _Kajja_ kita ketempat lainya. _Ajuma_ terimakasih..." Jaejoong membungkukkan badanya kepada bibi penjual makanan itu. Dan mengeggam tangan Yunho, menyeretnya _namja_ tampan itu untuk mengikutinya. Sementara Yunho, jangan ditanya bagaimana dengan _namja_ tampan itu, ekspresi wajahnya jelas menunjukkan aura bahagianya.

"Ne, lain kali datang lagi..."

.

.

"Ini.." Jaejoong menyodorkan es loly rasa coklat ke tangan Yunho.

"Apa tidak aneh makan es saat malam hari seperti ini?" Yunho mengambil bungkusan es loly dari tangan namja cantik itu.

Sreat..

"Tentu tidak..."

Slup...

Jilat..

"Emmm, justru sensasinya..."

Hisap...

"Akan sangat berbeda saat kau menikmatinya di tengah cuaca dingin."

Slup..

"Emmm..." Jaejoong terus melahap es loly panjang yang berada di gengaman tanganya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan _shock _yang di tujukkan Yunho dan _namja_ pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar mereka duduk. Karena memang keduanya saat ini sedang duduk di kursi taman.

Glup..

Yunho berusaha menelan _saliva_ yang terasa tercekak di tenggorokan dengan susah payah. Dalam hati _namja manly_ itu sangat merutuki kepolosan namja berparas kelewat cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lihatlah cara Jaejoong menikmati es loly itu. Terlihat sangat err menggoda, bibir plumnya yang kenyal dan lembut terlihat semakin merah dan membengkak akibat epek dingin yang di timbulkan oleh es loly itu. Lidah sexynya menari-nari mengecup dan menjilat tepian es itu, sesekali di kulumnya secara penuh hingga hampir keseluruhan es berbentuk panjang itu terbenam habis kedalam mulut hangatnya. _Namja manly_ itu membayangkan jika es loly itu adalah miliknya. Miliknya yang tengah dimanjakan oleh bibir lembut semerah buah cherry itu.

'Shiitt...'

Yunho bisa merasakan jika celananya semakin mengetat akibat membernya yang berangsur-angsur menegang sempurna.

Sreat..

Plukk..

_Namja_ tampan itu menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga membuat es loly yang di pegang Jaejoong jatuh ke tanah. Dan menyeret _namja_ cantik itu berjalan menuju limousine yang terparkir di tepi taman. Tak lupa mata musangnya men_deathglare_ _namja-namja_ kurang ajar yang berani melempar tatapan mesumnya kepada Joongienya. Yah, Joongienya mulai detik ini _namja manly_ itu resmi mengklaim _namja_ cantik pemilik kulit susu itu sebagai Joongienya atau miliknya. Jadi pemandangan erotis barusan hanya dirinya yang boleh melihatnya sekaligus menikmatinya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menarikku, es ku jadi jatuh." Jaejoong mengertutu sebal pada Yunho yang tiba-tiba menariknya hingga menyebabkan es lolynya terjatuh. Bibir cherrynya terpout beberapa centi menandakan jika namja cantik itu tengah kesal.

"Aku bisa membelikan seribu es yang sama. Jadi sudalah.. malam semakin larut sebaiknya kita pulang." Yunho berbicara tegas mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong tajam, hal itu tak urung membuat _namja_ cantik itu sedikit takut.

"Ne, _Araseo_."

"Ini minumlah, untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." Yunho menyodorkan segelas winne pada Jaejoong yang langsung di tegak habis oleh _namja_ cantik itu tanpa banyak komentar karena nyalinya yang mendadak menciut melihat ekspresi dingin di wajah Yunho.

"Emm.. aku mau lagi." Jaejoong menyodorkan gelas kosongnya kepada Yunho meminta untuk di sisi lagi, Yunho mengabulkan keinginan _namja_ cantik itu dengan menuangkan winnenya. Begitu seterusnya hingga Jaejoong meneguk gelas yang ke empat.

Namja cantik itu merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing, tatapan matanya menjadi berat, penglihatnya mulai mengabur bisa di simpulkan jika _namja_ cantik itu mabuk, hingga...

Brukk..

Tubuhnya terkulai bersandar di bahu _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu dengan _doe eyes_ yang sudah menutup sempurna.

Sreak..

Yunho menutup tirai pembatas yang memisahkan dengan sopir.

"Mabuk eoh?..." Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas kursi empuk memanjang di dalam limousine mewah miliknya. Seringaian terpatri di wajah tamapnya.

"Malam ini, ijinkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya Boojaejoongie _yeppeoda_.. dirimu bahkan lebih indah dari **Blue love true**.."

Chu~

Slup...

Chup~

Yunho mengecup dan menjilat seluruh wajah Jaejoong. Menyelusuri mili per mili lekuk rupawan wajah sempurna itu.

Cup... shhuuuupp..

Bibir hatinya mengecup cherry lips merah itu kemudian menyedotnya dengan rakus.

Mmhh...

Plop..

Yunho melepaskan sedotanya pada bibir _namja_ cantik itu. Mata musangnya menatap nanar makhluk indah yang tergolek di hadapanya. Deru napasnya terpacu menandakan jika _namja_ tampan itu tengah dalam _libodi_ tinggi. Hasrat sexualnya harus segera di penuhi. Entahlah _Namja_ tampan itu merasa dirinya sudah tidak sanggup menahan diri. Biasanya butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk terangsang dan _hard_. Tapi jika dengan objek indah yang saat ini tergolek tak sadarkan diri ini tubuhnya bereaksi sangat cepat. Sungguh tidak ada hal yang lebih di inginkanya dari pada tubuh memabukkan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

"Aku pastikan margamu akan segera berubah cantik. Jung Jaejoong terdengar sangat cocok bukan?..."

"_You're mine_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Juahh... seneng deh dapat respon positif.. taraaa anna update nih moga ceritanya gak mengecewakan dan anna udah coba untuk meminimalsir miss typos ^^**

**Anna cinta reader kece yang dah berkenan review di chap sebelumnya**

3kjj | Clein Cassie | YunHolic | yoshiKyu | tmkazjj | Hikari Vongola | cindyShim07 | Edelweis Cassie | cho. Sankyu | missjelek | vherakim1 | ifa. P. Arunda | miszhanty05 | Minnie95 | Lady Ze | gwansim84 | merryistanti | missaniss15 | Kim Eun Seob | ShinJiWoo920202 | Yoon HyunWoon | Himawari Ezuki | GanymedeSeth | joongmax | toki4102 | diahsshii | elf13kyuhyun | StepName | mako47117 | Saltybera | YuyaLoveSungmin | xena hwang | INFINITELSUNG | haruko2277 | Cho Sungkyu | princessparkyu | CuteCate88 | amus | okoyunjae | jaena | Thean | leny | Elza Luv changminnie | PhantoMiRotiC | Guest | rie | Guest | Guest | maya22 | JungJaema | irengiovanny | jebal lanjut | junghyojin | Lee Yuno | YongWook Kim | ryassy2 | Dennis Park | Guest | BlackXX | Guest | UnnieDongsaeng | sani | hi-jj91

**Terimakasih juga untuk follows dan favnya**

**Kecup sayang untuk kalian semua ^^**

**Yang review di chap ini anna kasih rendang deh... ( plakk*)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty Criminal**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**YunJae**

**Rated : T to M**

**Warning :**

**Cerita gaje berdasarkan ide yang yang numpang lewat/YAOI/Boys Love/typos/Kelalaian milik saya, kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/gak suka jangan baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Ada sedikit koreksi ne, nama pacarnya Jaejoong bukan Hyorim tapi Hyorin. Mian jika membingungkan ^^ kenapa Hyorin coz anna lagi demen ma Hyorin Sistar he..e.. body yahut, kulit eksotis, suara oke punya pokoknya ****give it to me**** dah.. TOP! Tapi lucu aja kalo ngebayangin ma Jaejoong (Cantikan emak kemana2 juedakkk ^^)**

**Weleh gak nyambung oke_**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku pastikan margamu akan segera berubah cantik. Jung Jaejoong terdengar sangat cocok bukan?..."_

"_You're mine!"_

**Part 3 to..**

**.**

**.**

Citt...

Tok.. tok..

"Ais, mengganggu saja."

Yunho berdecak kesal saat mendengar suara ketukan dari kemudi depan, _namja_ tampan itu tau jika supir pribadinya ingin pemberitahu jika mereka sudah sampai di mansion. Tentu saja Yunho sangat kesal karena kesenanganya di ganggu.

"_Arra_.."

Ckelak..

Supir itu membungkuk hormat, setelah membuka pintu samping _limousien_ mempersilahkan tuanya untuk turun.

Tap..

Yunho menapakkan kakinya dengan membawa Jaejoong bersamanya. Mengedong _namja_ cantik yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri itu ala _bridal style_.

"Maaf, perlu saya gantikan tuan?" Sang supir menawarkan bantuan untuk menggantikan _namja_ tampan itu membawa tubuh Jaejoong, namun niat baik sang sopir itu justru di tanggapi dengan _deathglare_ oleh Yunho. Melihat aura kelam tuanya supir itu menunduk takut.

.

.

Bruk..

Yunho menidurkan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati di atas _king size_ kamar _namja_ cantik itu. Dengan telaten Yunho melepas sepasang sepatu milik _namja_ cantik itu.

"Bahkan dalam keadaan tidur pun kau tetap cantik." Yunho mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong, jari panjangnya turun menyelusuri leher jenjang yang terasa halus saat di sentuh itu, entahlah Yunho seperti tidak mampu mengendalikan syaraf motoriknya. Dengan lancarnya jari-jari _namja_ tampan itu terus bergriliya hingga ke dada berisi _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu.

"Engh.."

Lenguhan halus mulai terdengar dari bibir plum Jaejoong tanda syaraf tubuhnya merespon tiap sentuhan yang di berikan _namja_ tampan itu. Mata musang itu menatap intens tubuh indah yang tergolek pasrah di hadapanya.

Chu~

Bibir hati itu mendarat di bibir _plum_ Jaejoong.

"kenapa bibirmu sangat lembut dan kenyal eoh? Bahkan terasa sangat manis. Membuatku selalu ingin menikmatinya lagi dan lagi." Yunho berguman sendiri dengan tangan yang semakin intens menjamah dada berisi Jaejoong. Tangan besarnya meremas-meras dada berisi di balik _t-shirt_ biru _dongker_ itu.

"Engh... engh..." _cherry lips_ itu terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan halus seiring semakin intensnya pergerakan tangan Yunho di area dadanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar _namja_ hem?... apa ada _namja_ yang memiliki dada berisi seperti ini?.. Hoh.. kau bisa membuatku gila Jae."

Chup~

Slup..

Yunho kembali mencium dan menjilat bibir _plum_ merah yang telah menjadi candunya itu. Kini bibir _kissable_ itu terlihat basah lebih merah dan sedikit membengkak.

"Kau tau, aku bisa saja menerkamu malam ini cantik. Itu hal yang sangat mudah ku lakukan. Tapi, aku tidak akan melakukanya. Aku ingin kau meneriakkan namaku saat aku merasukimu nanti, meminta lagi dan lagi. Bukan saat kau dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri seperti ini itu akan terasa tidak adil bagimu. Bagaimana hem?... aku seportif bukan?..." sudut bibir hati itu tertarik membentuk seutas senyuman yang mebuat Yunho semakin terlihat tampan.

"Tapi meski begitu, ku rasa tidak masalah jika aku memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikanku dan sedikit merasakan sarimu..." wajah tampan itu kembali dengan senyum _pervert_nya.

Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong, mencoba meresapi dan menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari pori-pori halus kulit putih susu itu. Aroma yang sangat memabukkan.

Chup..

Slup..

Mmmsyuuuttpp...

Bibir hati itu menjilat, mengecup kemudian menghisap leher jenjang itu cukup dalam. Mata musangnya menatap puas bercak merah keungunan yang terlihat kontras dengan warna kulit putih susu Jaejoong. Sebuah _kissmark_ tanda jika _namja_ cantik itu miliknya.

.

Mata musang itu menatap lapar benda yang berada di selangkangan Jaejoong. Junior berukuran sedang yang mulai _hard_ dengan warna putih kemerahan serta tonjolan urat hijau. Sungguh _namja_ tampan itu tidak habis pikir, belum pernah dirinya melihat junior milik _namja_ yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan begitu bersih mulus tanpa cacat, dan lebih gilanya tanpa sehelai rambut pun. Benar-benar terlihat seperti bayi.

Glup..

"Selamat makan!"

Hop..

Mmhh.. slup...

Chup.. chup.. slup..

Dengan rakus Yunho melahap habis junior menggiurkan milik Jaejoong.

"Enghh... mm..." Desahan semakin berisik keluar dari cherry _lips_ _namja_ cantik itu, tubuhnya mengeliat resah merespon tiap sentuhan Yunho yang tengah memanjakan juniornya.

Yunho bisa merasakan jika junior yang berada dalam mulutnya semakin _hard_ dan berkedut menandakan jika pemiliknya akan segera mencapai klimaksnya.

"Enggh... mmmhh ..ahh"

Croootttt...

Cairan putih berbau khas itu meluncur deras dan dengan senang hati di telan oleh Yunho.

Slup..

Chup..

Plopp...

Glup..

"Emm... manis, gurih... aku suka rasamu Jae."

Yunho menjilat sudit bibirnya seduktif mencoba membersihkan sisa cairan milik Jaejoong yang berlepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Kemudian Yunho merapikan kembali celana _namja_ cantik itu. Tanganya mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahi Jaejoong.

Chup..

Dengan lembut bibir hati itu mengecup kening Jaejoong. Kemudian menyelimutinya.

"_Jaljiyo _cantik... _saranghe my_ Boojaejoongie."

.

"Hei kau, bersabarlah _arra_?... sekarang bukan jatahmu. Ayo kita tuntaskan di kamar mandi." Yunho mengelus miliknya yang sudah sangat _hard_ di balik celana jins yang di kenakanya. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit meringis menahan ngilu dan berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Jaejoong mengeliat bangun dari tidurnya.

"Auu..." Tanganya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. _Namja_ cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. _Doe_ _eyes_nya melirik jam _weaker_ yang terletak di meja nakas.

"Jam 07.30 pagi. Aoooumm..." bibir _plum_ itu menguap lebar,.

"Uh... kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Padahal akukan hanya minum beberapa gelas. Dan siapa yang membawaku ke kamar? Apa Yunho?... ais tidak mungkin." Jajoong berbicara sendiri, di tengah pemikiranya tangannya terjulur meraba selangkanganya.

Blus..

Mendadak rona merah bersemu di kedua pipi tirusnya. _Namja_ cantik itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, namun kemudian mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aiss... Kim _pabo_.. bagaimana bisa kau bermimpi seperti itu. Dasar otak _yadong_." _Namja_ cantik itu memukul-mukul kepalanya sediri dengan tanganya. Pasalnya _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu bermimpi jika semalam miliknya tengah di manjakan oleh Yunho.

"Sadar Joongie... kau _namja_... Yunho juga _namja_, kau normal. Ingat **N-O-R-M-A-L**. Kenapa kau girang bermimpi seperti itu eoh? Aiiisss... seharusnya kau memimpikan Hyorin yang memanjakan milikmu bukan _prince ice_ itu.. Aiss _umma_... _ottokhae_ kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?..."

_Namja_ cantik itu merasa sangat frustasi akan mimpinya yang sebenarnya bukanlah mimpi itu melainkan kenyataan. Sesekali jari lentiknya menjambak surai hitamnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya akan sikapnya yang akhir-akhir ini berubah aneh setiap berdekatan dengan Yunho. Entah kenapa namja cantik itu merasa dirinya seperti _yeoja_ saat berdekatan dengan namja tampan itu.

"Oce... tarik napas.."

Huh..

"Begini lebih baik. Itu hanya mimpi jangan terlau di pikirkan sekarang pikirkan menu yang akan kau siapakn pagi ini. Kim Jaejoong tampan semangaattt!" _Namja_ cantik itu berteriak lantang sambil mengepalkan gengaman tanganya.

.

.  
"Duduklah!"

Yunho memberikan intruksi kepada Jaejoong untuk duduk di sampingya. Saat ini _namja_ tampan itu sedang duduk manis di meja makan menghadap semangkuk hidangan lezat yang telah di siapkan oleh Jaejoong sebagai menu sarapan pagi.

"_Ne_.."

Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho. Sesekali _doe_ _eyes_nya melirik _namja_ di sebelahnya yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya dengan lahap. Jaejoong sampai tertegun melihatnya. Apa rasanya sangat enak itu kan hanya bubur _Jeonbokjuk_ biasa. Tidak mungkin Yunho belum pernah memakanya. Seperti itu lah yang terpikir di benak _namja_ cantik itu saat mengamati cara makan Yunho.

Merasa di perhatikan Yunho menghentikan acar penyuapan buburnya dan menoleh ke sisi dimana Jaejoong duduk. Dengan refleks Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tidak perlu memandangku seperti itu. Aku tau kalu aku ini tampan."

"Mwo... narsis eoh." Jaejoong menyimbat dengan entengnya. Namun seketika jari lentiknya membekap mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari ucapanya barusannya sangat tidak sopan.

"_Mianhe_.." Jaejoong berkata lirih dengan kepala menunduk.

Sret..

Jari Yunho terjulur mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dan membuat _namja_ cantik itu mendongak menatapnya. Senyum tulus terkembang dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"_Gwanchanayo_.."

Deg..

_Doe eyes_ itu melirik ke sembarang arah, kemanapun asalkan tidak bertemu tatap dengan mata musang _namja_ di depanya, Jaejoong bisa merasakn jika jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

'Ada apa denganku'

"Emm, buburnya sangat lezat bagaimana caramu memasaknya?" Yunho berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang mendadak menyelimuti keduanya. _Namja_ tampan itu kembali menyuapkan bubur hangat itu kemulutnya.

"Itu bubur _Jeonbokjuk abalone._Anda pasti sudah pernah memakanya. Jenis bubur yang menjadi santapan utama di pulau Jeju. Tadi aku melihat kerang _abalone_ di dalam kulkas dan yang terlintas di dalam pikiran saya, ya bubur ini. _Jaeonbokjuk_ memiliki kandungan gizi yang sangat tinggi. Bisa menyehatkan jantung di tambah rendah kolestrol. Dan sangat cocok untuk sarapan sebagai energi untuk aktifitas anda yang sangat padat serta menguras energi. Begitulah Yunho-_ssi_."

Jaejoong menjelaskan panjang lebar, _namja_ cantik itu terlihat sangat bahagia saat menjelaskan masakanya. Sepertinya memasak adalah jiwa seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho sangat terpesona pada _namja_ cantik itu, setiap kata dan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibi cherry itu selain bermakna juga terdengar sangat merdu, seperti nyanyian dari surga. Mata musang itu sampai tidak berkedip memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuh _namja _cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya.

'Bukan salahku jika aku semakin terpesona padamu, cantik!' untuk kesekian kalinya _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum tulus.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang memantau penampilanya di depan cermin besar kamarnya. Senyum cerah terus terukir di wajah cantiknya, beberapa kali _namja_ cantik itu memutar tubuhnya guna memastikan penampilanya.

Namun senyum indahnya mendadak menghilang saat _namja_ cantik itu melihat bercak merah menyala di perpotongan lehernya. Tentu bercak itu akan sangat terlihat mengingat dirinya yang memakai pakaian kaos _V-neck_ sangat rendah warna putih dengan bebrapa garis hitam. (bayangin stylenya emak pas di airport )

"Ais... rumah semewah ini bisa ada nyamuk ck... em, tapi kenapa ini lebih terlihat seperti _kissmark_ yac? Siapa yang melakukanya..." Jaejoong berguman jari telunjukknya di usapkan ke bibirnya pertanda jika _namja_ cantik itu tengah berpikir serius. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak terlalu polos mengingat dirinya yang berpacaran selama tiga tahun dengan Hyorin tentu hal seperti itu sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Ais.. sudahlah, Yunho sudah menugguku."

Jaejoong menyambar tas selempang hitam berbahan kulit yang berada di atas ranjang kemudian kembali memantau penampilanya. Kaus lengan panjang, celana jins, sepatu boot hitam, kaca mata hitam. Bibir cherry itu tersenyum puas.

"_perfect_!"

Tap..

Tap..

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Bibir merahnya tersenyum pada _namja_ yang berada di lantai dasar, berdiri menuggunya di pinggir tangga.

.

**Yunho POV**

Berkali-kali ku lirik _alroji_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah satu jam aku menunggu Jaejoong, tapi belum keluar juga dari kamarnya. Yah, hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi aku mengajak Jaejoong untuk _shopping_, awalnya dia kaget dan menolak tapi aku beralasan jika ini merupakan bonus untuknya karena telah bekerja dengan baik. Akhirnya Jaejoong mau.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki dari anak tangga, mata ku hampir tak berkedip dari objek indah yang berjalan menuruni tangga, kalau saja mataku tidak terbingkai kacamata hitam tentu ekspresi cengo'ku akan terlihat jelas di depan bidadariku. Bagaimana tidak, BooJaeku terlihat sangat indah, dia sangat pintar memadupadankan penampilanya. Mungkin Boojaeku lebih cocok jadi model. Tapi aku menatap tidak suka pakaianya yang berpotongan leher sanagt rendah itu hingga mengekspos sebagain dada putihnya. Sikap _posessive_ku muncul. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya berpenampilan seperti itu. Pemandangan indah itu tidak akan ku bagi pada _namja_ atau _yeoja_ lain.

**End Yunho POV**

.

"Yunho-_ssi_, aku sudah siap." Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Ganti pakaian atasmu!" Yunho berbicara tajam.

"Mwo... kenapa?!" Jaejoong menatap penuh tanya pada Yunho, untung saja _doe_ _eyes_nya terhalang kaca mata dapat dipastikan jika mata indah itu sudah membulat sempurna.

"Aku bilang ganti!" Yunho sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, hal itu sontak membuat _namja_ cantik itu terkejut. Seumur hidup belum pernah dirinya di bentak. Bahkan oleh _umpan_ya sekalipun. Mendadak _doe eyes_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca tanpa diketahui _namja_ tampan itu.

"Maaf tapi aku menolak, memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaianku. Jika anda tidak suka tidak perlu mengajakku. Aku tidak membutuhkan bonus atas pekerjaanku. Maaf atas ketidak sopananku dan permisi." Jaejoong membungkuk hormat kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa.

Tap..

Tap..

Brakkk...

Jaejoong membanting pintu kamar dengan kasar.

Sreat..

Jaejoong terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan kasar melempar kaca matanya dan menumpukan tanganya di kedua lututnya.

"_Umma_... Joongie sakit hati..., dia membentakku hiks... hikss.. apa yang salah dengan penampilanku? Bukankah ini terlihat sempurna.. hiks.. dia saja yang tidak tau selera _fashion_, mentang-mentang dia kaya memperlakukan orang sesuka hatinya. Joongie benci, _umma_... Joongie mau pulang hikss... Joongie rindu _umma_... hikss... appa..., **Blue love true** sialann... hikss..."

Jaejoong menangis sesenggukan, bibir cherry itu memaki-maki kalung berlian yang di anggap sebagai sumber masalah baginya. Yah, jika bukan karena perhiasan itu tentu dirinya tidak akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Sebenarnya namja cantik itu sedikit merasa menyesal atas keputusannya yang terbilang asal itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi Jaejoong merasa sudah terlanjur, jadi mau tidak mau namja cantik itu harus meneruskan rencananya.

Tokk.. tok.. tok..

"Youngwoong buka pintunya! _Mianhe_.. aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Tok.. tok..

Yunho beberapa kali mengetuk pintu, berkali-kali _namja _tampan itu mengucap kata maaf, kata yang sebelumnya hampir tidak pernah di ucapkanya pada siapapun.

Ckelak..

"_Mianhe_, apa aku menyinggung perasaanmu?.." Yunho berbicara lembut pada _namja_ cantik yang berdiri di depanya dengan keadaan menundukkan kepalanya, entahlah _ubin mansion_ itu sepertinya lebih menarik di mata Jaejoong dari pada wajah tampan Yunho.

Dengan perlahan _namja_ cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Jaejoong masih cukup tau diri dengan posisinya, bagaimanapun dirinya harus bisa lebih mengontrol emosinya, jangan sampai penyamaranya sia-sia hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

Tangan Yunho menangkup pipi _namja_ cantik itu membuat wajah rupawan itu menatapnya.

Nyut..

Sesaat hati Yunho berdenyut sakit saat melihat _doe eyes_ indah itu sedikit memerah, sungguh _namja_ tampan itu merasa tercabik, apa ucapanya sudah keterlaluan.

"_Mianhe_, aku membuatmu menangis.."

Steat..

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho dari tangkupan pipinya.

"_Gwanchana_, a-ku tidak menangis, aku _namja _mana mungkin aku menangis. Mataku merah karena kemasukan debu." Jaejoong berbicara sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Ne_, tentu saja kau _namja_ bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa." Yunho tersenyum, _namja_ tampan itu nyaris lupa jika _namja_ yang saat ini di hadapinya memiliki sifat keras kepala dan pemberontak. _Namja_ tampan itu sudah tau akan hal itu sejak membaca profil lengkap Jaejoong.

"Iss.." cherry _lips_ itu ter_pout_ beberapa senti mendengar jawaban Yunho yang menurutnya tidak memuaskan itu.

"Ya sudah, _kajja_ kita pergi." Yunho menarik tangan _namja_ cantik itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pakaianku?.."

"Tidak masalah, siap-siap saja mendapatkan tatapan mesum dari _ahjussi-ahjussi_ genit diluar sana."

"Mwo... iss, Yunho-_ssi_. Aku _namja_ untuk apa _ahjussi-ahjussi_ genit melirikku, bicaramu tidak _relevan_." Jaejoong kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"berhenti memasang pose seperti itu jika tidak ingin dimakan."

"Mwo..." Jaejoong mendongak menatap wajah Yunho, seketika _namja_ cantik itu menjadi gugup saat _doe_ _eyes_nya melihat seringaian terukir di bibir berbentuk hati itu.

.

.

Mata musang itu tak pernah lepas pandng dari sosok indah yang bergerak dengan lincahnya, memburu setiap pernak-pernik yang di inginkanya.

Saat ini keduanya berada di butik desiner terkenal yang terletak di kawasan Cheongnamdong. Yang memang terkenal dengan kawasan _style_ itu. Senyum terus melengkung indah di bibir Yunho membuat _namja manly_ itu terlihat semakin tampan. Sungguh bagi Yunho tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya melainkan melihat malaikatnya tersenyum cerah.

"Mwo... boot ini, keren dan terlihat simple tapi..."

_Doe eyes_ itu terlihat sendu saat melihat bandrol harga boot yang sempat di liriknya yang ternyata sangat mahal, setara dengan uang jajanya satu bulan.

"Kau suka?... ambil saja!" Yunho mengetahui kebimbangan _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Ania_.." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Nonna_ sertakan yang ini juga!" Yunho mengambil sepatu boot yang sempat dilirik Jaejoong, dan kemudian menyuruh karyawan butik untuk membungkusnya, merapikan bersama barang lainya yang dipilih Jaejoong, sebenarnya bukan namja cantik itu yang memilih lebih tepatnya Yunho. Namja tampan itu dengan asal mengambil potongan baju yang di pajang di butik itu, semua pakaian yang menurutnya hampir semuanya cocok jika di pakai Jaejoongnya.

"Mwo... tapi.. a-ku.."

Jaejoong hendak menolak, karena menurut _namja_ cantik itu sudah terlalu banyak yang dibeli Yunho, dan lebih gilanya lagi semua itu untuknya, tapi apa daya meskipun sudah puluhan kali Jaejoong menolaknya tapi Yunho tidak perduli malah berkata " Jika tidak suka, setelah sampai rumah, kau boleh membuangnya!" Ucapan Yunho yang terkesan dingin dan angkuh itu tak ayal membuat nyali Jaejoong kembali menciut, Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin mengulangi kejadian serupa seperti tadi siang, saat Yunho marah padanya.

"Sudahlah, anggap ini sebagai wujud permintaan maafku." Yunho berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang terbengong di tempat.

.

"Terimakasih atas kunjunganya Yunho-_ssi_, belanjaan anda akan segera kami kirim." Pemilik butik itu membungkuk sopan. Yah, suatu kehormatan baginya karena hari ini Jung Yunho sang konglomerat itu berkunjung ke butiknya dan memborong koleksinya.

Yunho menanggapi dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti dua _namja_ yang berada di dalam mobil mewah itu. Sesekali mata musang itu melirik ke jok sebelahnya di mana Jaejoong duduk. Dengan kecepatan sedang _namja_ tampan itu mengemudi laborigini arvendo hitamnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

"Apa pemandangan di luar lebih menarik untukmu?" Yunho bertanya datar tanpa melihat Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya, sejujurnya namja tampan itu merasa kesal pada Jaejoong karena sedari tadi namja cantik itu terus memandang ke sisi kaca jendela tanpa memperdulikanya, sungguh Yunho sangat benci di abaikan.

"Mianhe aku hanya..." Jaejoong sontak memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat namja tampan yang duduk disebelahnya. Jaejoong bahkan tidak tau harus menjawan apa.

"Kita makan!"

Chit...

Yunho memarkir mobilnya di depan restaurant _seafood._

"Kau suka _seafood_kan? _Kajja_." Yunho kembali tersenyum hangat pada Jaejoong, tanganya melingkar di pinggang _namja_ cantik itu membawanya bejalan beriringan masuk ke dalam restaurant.

Deg..

'Ada apa denganmu Joongie, kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang kencan... aiss, sadar Jung Yunho itu _namja_. Dan kenapa aku merasa seperti diperlakukan layaknya _yeoja_.. dan kenapa aku justru suka di perlakukan seperti ini olehnya. Kim Jaejoong.. _You crazy_!'

_Namja_ cantik itu terus merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati akan sikapnya dan perasaanya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh dan semua itu karena seorang Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang tengah di perdayainya.

"Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" Yunho menempelkan tanganya di dahi Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya yang masih setia melingkar di pinggang _namja_ cantik itu.

"Tidak panas.. ada apa denganmu Youngwoong-_ssi_?" Mata musang menyipit dan semakin medekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong.

'Kena kau cantik! tidak lama lagi kaupun akan memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, dan katakan selamat tinggal pada ke**normal**anmu wkwkkk...' Yunho menunjukkan tampang pura-pura tidak mengertinya padahal dalam hati _namja_ tampan itu sedang tertawa nista.

"_Ania_, a-ku ba-ik- baik saja." Jaejoong berbicara dengan sedkit tergagap dan secepat kilat memalingkan wajahnya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan semakin dekat dengan pintu restaurant itu dengan tangan Yunho masih betah melingkar di pinggang ramping _namja_ cantik itu, sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit tidak nyaman akan hal itu, namun Jaejoong tidak berani protes mengingat sudah beberapa kali Yunho berbicara dingin padanya, Jaejoong hanya tidak mau jika _mood_ Yunho kembali buruk.

Dan jadilah Jaejoong pasrah akan semua perlakuan Yunho, sungguh semua mata orang-orang di sekitarnya pemandang YunJae yang bagi mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih itu.

"Mereka sangat cocok _ania_, tampan dan cantik." Terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melintas di depan restaurant itu yang memang letaknya berada di jajaran pusat pertokoan.

Yunho yang mendengar tersenyum puas, sementara Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu terlihat kesal karena yang mereka maksud cantik itu pasti dirinya. _Namja_ cantik itu paling tidak suka di katakan cantik.

Sesekali Yunho men_deathglare_ _namja_ pejalan kaki yang sengaja mencuri-curi pandang pada Boojaenya dan tatapan mata mereka semakin lapar saat tertuju pada dada putih mulus yang sedikit berisi milik Boojaenya yang sebagian terekspos bebas, itu lah sebabnya Yunho tidak setuju Jaejoong berpakaian seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat saat ini Yunho tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur penampilan _namja_ cantik itu, mengingat setatus mereka yang hanya sebagai bos dan pegawai. Yunho tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong curiga padanya.

.

.

"_Oppa_... Jae _Oppa_!"

Deg..

Jantung _namja_ cantik itu mendadak berdetak dengan cepat saat mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang, suara _yeoja_ yang sangat di kenalnya.

Tap..

Tap..

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat berjalan ke arahnya. Jaejoong membeku di tempat tanpa berani menoleh, padahal saat ini dirinya dan Yunho sudah masuk di dalam restaurant hanya tinggal memilih tempat duduk saja.

GREP..

Jaejoong hanya terpaku membeku tanpa bisa bergerak ataupun membalas pelukan _yeoja_ yang saat ini tengah memeluknya erat. Jaejoong bahkan tidak berani melirik ke samping walau hanya sekedar melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Yunho saat ini.

"Jae _Oppa_. _Bogoshippo_..."

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC n' review ^^**

**Apakah sandiwara Jaejoong akan benar-benar terbongkar?**

**Siapa yeoja yang memeluk Jaejoong?**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Bagaimana reaksi Yunho?**

**Nantikan di episode selanjutnya ( udah kayak drakor aje ^^ plakk)**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo reader kece yang review di chap sebelumnya.**

Dipa woon | miszhanty05 | Lady Ze | Clein cassie | chonira | EMPEROR –NUNEO | CuteCat88 | 3kjj | Hana-kara | tmkazjj | toki4102 | yoon HyunWoon | gwansim84 | haruko2277 | cindyshim07 | ifa. P. Arunda | princessparkyu | hanasukie | Hikari Vongola | My Asha | ShinjiWoo920202 | Kim Eun Seob | hongkihanna | saltybear | YoongWook kim | ryassy2 | zee konstantin | xena hwang | pujochi exo | Black XX | I was a dreamer | Elza luv changminnie | WineMing | YunHolic | hanminjie | irengiovanny | okoyunjae | Guest | Leny | ino | De | diamond's | lee minji elf | heeli | Deedee | vherakim1 | Guest | Astuti Yunjae | Glowing | nickeYJcassie | Rly.C . JaeKyu | Jung Yeon Jae | Sirayuki Gia | Jung Jaema | chibiechan01 | lee sunri hyun | YunJae shiper | jaelupme

**Terimakasih juga untuk masukan dan koreksinya yang sangat membantu ^^**

**Untuk follows and favnya juga ne ^^**

**Anyong reader baru**

**(poppo... *O* )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretty Criminal**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**YunJae**

**Rated : T to M**

**Warning :**

**Cerita gaje berdasarkan ide yang yang numpang lewat/YAOI/Boys Love/typos/Kelalaian milik saya, kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/gak suka jangan baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"_Oppa... Jae Oppa!"_

_Deg.._

_Jantung namja cantik itu mendadak berdetak dengan cepat saat mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang, suara yeoja yang sangat di kenalnya._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat berjalan ke arahnya. Jaejoong membeku di tempat tanpa berani menoleh, padahal saat ini dirinya dan Yunho sudah masuk di dalam restaurant hanya tinggal memilih tempat duduk saja._

_GREP.._

_Jaejoong hanya terpaku membeku tanpa bisa bergerak ataupun membalas pelukan yeoja yang saat ini tengah memeluknya erat. Jaejoong bahkan tidak berani melirik ke samping walau hanya sekedar melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Yunho saat ini._

"_Jae Oppa. Bogoshippo..."_

**Part 4 to..**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong buru-buru mencekal tangan _yeoja_ dengan warna kulit eksotis itu yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang, dan Jaejoong sudah sangat hapal tangan siapa itu, tak lain tangan Hyorin _yeojaching_unya.

Sreak..

Cup~

Jangan di tanya bagaimana raut wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Sangat pucat, saat tiba-tiba bibirnya di kecup singkat oleh Hyorim.

Glup..

Jajoong menelan _saliva_nya susah payah, _doe eyes_ itu melirik Yunho yang berdiri diam di sampingnya dengan tatapan mata tajam dan seakan hendak mengulitinya saat itu juga. Waktu seakan bergerak lambat, _namja_ cantik itu merasa jika otaknya sangat lamban hanya untuk berpikir atau mencari jalan keluar akan keadaanya yang tengah terjepit, sebenarnya tidak masalah bukan, cukup jujur jika Hyorin adalah kekasihnya, toh tidak ada larangan atau peraturan khusus jika seorang chef Jung harus berstatus single, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah Hyorin memanggil namanya.

Jaejoong sangat takut jika sandiwaranya akan terbongkar, dan entah mengapa _namja_ cantik yang kecantikanya melebihi kekasinya sendiri, merasa tidak ingin jika Yunho mengetahui statusnya yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri tidak tau, kenapa perasaanya menjadi tidak nyaman. Jaejoong tidak sanggup menatap mata setajam musang yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"Yu-nho-_ssi_, aku harus bicara dengan nonnaku.. per-misi sebentar.." Jaejoong bicara terbata-taba, tangan pucatnya menarik pergelangan tangan Hyorin, menyeret _yeoja_ berkulit eksotis itu, kemana saja yang penting menjauh dari Yunho.

"Mwo... nonna... _what_? _Oppa_!"

"Iss... diamlah!" Jaejoong membekap mulut Hyorim, dan menyeret _Yeojachingu_nya, cherry _lips_ itu tersenyum kikuk pada Yunho yang masih setia dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya. Mata setajam musang itu hanya diam menatap punggung Jaejoong yang pergi meniggalkanya bersama _yeoja_ yang di serertnya secara paksa.

.

.

.

"_Oppa_ siapa _namja_ itu? kenapa _oppa_ bertingkah aneh? Dan kemana saja _oppa _selama dua minggu ini? Menghilang? Aku sangat merindukanmu _oppa_.." Hyorim memeluk Jaejoong, keduanya saat ini tengah berada di persimpangan jalan, restauran. Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya, _namja_ cantik itu merasa sangat kacau. Bagimana dirinya harus menjelaskan pada Hyorim, dan soal Yunho? Sungguh memikirkan bagaimana nanti dirinya harus menghadapi Yunho membuat kepalanya benar-benar sakit.

"_Chagiya_, emm.. _oppa _ada sedikit urusan dan _namja_ tadi itu.. em, bos _oppa_. Iya ne.. em, dia bos _oppa_.. huh.." Jaejoong bicara nyaris beberapa kali lidahnya keseleo saat menjelaskan pada _yeoja_ manis itu, kemudian diakhiri dengan menghembus nafas lega saat berhasil menuntaskan ucapanya.

"Mwo _geurae_ _oppa_, kau berkeringat?!" Hyorim memandang aneh Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Em.. ne _oppa_ sedikit panas. Sebaiknya kau pulang. _Oppa_ harus kembali oke."

Chup

Jaejoong mengecup kening Hyorim, membuat _yeoja_ manis itu tersipu malu.

"_Ppalli_, _Oppa_ harus pergi sekarang."

"_Ne, oppa_."

Jaejoong melesat pergi meninggalkan Hyorim dan sesekali melambaikan tanganya.

"_Oppa_ telepon aku!" Hyorim berteriak di tengah pelambaian tanganya yang di jawab anggukan kecil oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

Tap..

Tap..

Jaejoong berlari-lari kecil berharap secepat mungkin sampai di lokasi di mana dirinya meninggalkan Yunho.

Hoh.. hohh..

Deru nafas Jaejoong terpacu, kepulan udara keluar dari mulutnya seiring hembusan nafasnya, wajar karena bulan hampir memasuki musim dingin. _Doe_ _eyes_nya memutar mencari Yunho, namun _namja_ tampan itu sudah tidak ada di restaurant.

Tap..

Tap..

Jaejoong berlari ke parkiran dan tidak menemukan mobil Yunho, Jaejoong menarik kesimpulan jika _namja_ tampan itu sudah tidak berada di tempat ini, atau lebih tepatnya Yunho meninggalkanya.

Sreak..

Jaejoong merogoh saku celanaya.

Puk..

Tangan pucatnya menepuk jidatnya "Mwo.. dompet dan ponselku ada di dalam mobil Yunho. Argghh.. Kim _pabo_'." Jaejoong mengeram frustasi.

"_Ottokahe_? Bagaimana aku pulang, dan Yunho... aissh sepertinya dia marah padaku." Jaejoong menjambak helaian rambutnya. Kenyataan Yunho yang meninggalkanya di tambah tidak ada selembar _won_pun di tanganya, membuat _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu galau.

Ditengah kebingunganya, mata haselnya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, mendadak wajah yang tadinya di selimuti awan mendung berubah bersinar.

"Min... Changmin..." Jaejoong berlari menyebrangi zebra cros, _namja_ cantik itu sangat yakin jika yang siluet di sebrang jalan adalah Changmin, teman satu kampusnya sekaligus _namja _evil yang memberikan ide penyamarannya sebagai chef dan tentunya Changmin memiliki andil besar prihal pemalsuan identitasnya, tentu saja semua itu bisa di lakukan _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu mengingat kepintaranya yang diatas rata-rata.

Pluk..

Jaejoong menepuk bahu _namja_ yang masih memunggunginya, pergerakan Jaejoong sukses membuat _namja_ itu berbalik.

"Mwo... _hyung_!"

"Minnie.. untung aku bertemu denganmu, bisa kau pinjamkan beberapa won pada _hyung_?" Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan _doe eyes_nya.

"Mwo... dompetku kosong _hyung_, hanya tinggal _won_ logam, _hyung_ tidak lihat ini.." Changmin menenteng beberapa kantung belanja.

"_Geurae_! Kalau begitu bisa antar aku pulang."

"Emm, tidak bisa _hyung_ aku sudah ada janji dengan kyunne.."

"Mwo... aiss, kalau begitu pinjam ponselmu!" Jaejoong menadahkan tanganya.

"Mwo.. poselku lobet _hyung_." Changmin menunjukkan ponselnya yang sudah dalam keadaan mati.

TAXI...

Changmin melambaikan tangan, meenyetop taksi yang melintas di depnya.

"_Hyung_.. aku dulan yah, _hwaithing_!" Changmin membuka pintu taxi, tak lupa mengepalkan tanganya sambil tersenyum menyeringai pada Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi shocknya.

"Mwoo... hey TIANG! Awas kau... tunggu sampai aku bertemu denganmu. Ku potong-potong tubuhmu! Argghhkkkk.." Jaejoong mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, ternyata pertemuannya dengan Changmin yang di anggap bisa menolongnya, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di harapkan.

"_Eomma_... _ottokhae_?" Jaejoong berjalan, dengan langkah gontai menyelusuri trotoar berbaur dengan pejalan kaki lainya.

Juuedddaarrrr...

"_Eomma_!" Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar suara petir menyambar, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan yang dilihatnya adalah segumpal awan hitam menandakan jika sebenatr lagi akan segera turun hujan dan

Tes..

Tes..

Breessss...

Tetesan air hujan tumpah dengan derasnya dari awan hitam yang semakin membumbung, dengan panik para pejalan kaki mulai berhamburan untuk berlindung dari guyuran air hujan termasuk dirinya, namun sepertinya sedikit terlambat, Jaejoong berlari ke depan pertokoan untuk berlindung dari guyuran hujan, Jaejoong mulai menggigil kedinginan karena pakaian yang sudah basah.

'Percuma aku berindap, tubuhku sudah terlanjur basah kuyup.' Jaejoong meneliti keadaanya.

Huassimm..

Bahkan Jaejoong sudah mulai bersin-bersin, sesekali tangan pucatnya mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Memang pada kenyataanya tubuh Jaejoong sangat sensitif dengan air hujan, dan _eomma_nya lah yang paling cerwet jika dirinya jatuh sakit akibat kehujanan.

'Joongie rindu _eomma_.." _doe eyes_ itu menatap sendu jalanan yang di guyur air hujan tepat di depanya.

'Joongie sudah tidak kuat _eomma_, naik taxi saja nanti bayarnya jika sudah sampai rumah.' Jaejoong berguman diselal tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

TAXI!

Brakk..

Jaejoong duduk di kursi belakang, dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki tangan pucat itu membanting pintu taxi dengan sedikit lebih keras.

.

.

Yunho menatap datar rintik air hujan dari balik kaca bening kamar mansion mewahnya. Mata musangnya menatap jauh pemandangan di luar sana, langit hitam malam hari bertambah semakin pekat saat hujan lebat tengah mengguyur. Wajah tampan itu menunjukkan ekspresi tak bersahabat, sungguh _mood namja_ tampan itu sedang tidak baik. Hatinya masih kesal jika mengingat tingkah menyebalkan Jaejoong, hati Yunho seakan terbakar saat bibir plum yang di klaim miliknya di kecup orang lain didepan mata kepalanya. Mati-matian Yunho menahan emosinya agar tidak bertindak gila, hingga _namja_ tampan itu lebih memilih pulang dan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Dan saat ini hati Yunho gelisah, hujan lebat di luar membuat _namja_ tampan itu tidak tenang. Mata musangnya beralih menatap meja nakas yang di atasnya terdapat tas Jaejoong, yang di dalamnya terdapat ponsel dan dompet _namja_ cantik itu.

'Joongie, dimana kau...' Yunho berguman lirih, meskipun kesal namun Yunho sangat mengkhwatirkan Jaejoong, _namja_ berparas menawan yang berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Jiwa Yunho mungkin berada di tempatnya berada sekarang, namun tidak dengan raganya, hanya ada Jaejoong di benak _namja_ tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Nona... sudah sampai!" supir taxi itu melirik Jaejoong dari kaca depan, namun tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun.

"_Agashi_.. maaf, kita sudah sampai di rumah anda." Supir taxi itu mengulangi perkataanya, memang benar taxi yang membawa Jaejoong sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang mansion mewah, alamat yang tadi di katakan Jaejoong, merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari penumpangnya supir taxi itu turun.

"Nonna... omo.. badanya panas." Supir taxi itu mendadak panik saat Jaejoong penumpangnya yang di kira _yeoja_ itu, tergolek tak sadarkan diri dengan suhu tubuh tinggi.

"Nona.. kau tidak apa-apa..." dengan panik _namja_ paruh baya itu menepuk pipi pucat Jaejoong namun hasilnya tetap nihil,

Tap..

Tap..

"Tolong!"

Pipppp...

Supir taxi itu menekan bel pintu pagar mansion itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama muncul lelaki berseragam _security_ berjalan terhuyung di tengah guyuran hujan yang sudah mulai reda.

"Pak.. saya mengantarkan penumpang ke alamat ini dan dia sekarang pingsan."

"Mwo.. siapa?" Dengan tergopoh dua lelaki itu mebuka pintu penumpang. Dan mata _security_ itu terbelalak lebar saat mengetahui siapa penumpang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri lengkap dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Chef Youngwoong!"

.

.

"Tuan.. tuan muda Yunho!" _security_ itu berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil membopong tubuh Jaejoong. Karena hari minggu jadi di mansion mewah itu tidak ada satupun pelayan kecuali beberapa petugas keamanan yang berjaga.

Tap..

Tap..

Yunho berjalan santai sambil menahan amarahnya, saat mendengar suara teriakan yang mengusik ketenangannya, belum habis rasa kesalnya tadi sore akibat ulah Jaejoong dan sekarang telinganya sudah di buat sakit dengan teriakan salah satu petugas keamanannya.

Namun ekspresi kesal Yunho berubah menjadi panik, saat manik mata musangnya melihat sosok yang tergolek lemah dalam gendongan _security_nya.

"Joongie!"

Sreak..

Dengan cekatan Yunho mengambil alih tubuh lemah itu, membawa dalam gendongan _bridal style_nya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanya Dok?"

"Panasnya sudah menurun, jika sudah sadar nanti berikan bubur hangat untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong dan jangan lupa untuk meminumkan obatnya." Dokter keluarga Jung itu tersenyum, tangannya menepuk pundak Yunho, berusaha menenangkan _namja_ tampan itu, Dokter Cha bisa melihat raut khawatir tergambar jelas di wajah tampan Yunho.

"Ne Dok, _gomawo_." Yunho tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Mata musang itu tak pernah lepas dari sosok indah yang terlelap di atas ranjang _king size_ kamarnya, yah kamarnya, Yunho menidurkan _namja_ cantik itu di kamarnya, wajah rupawan itu terlihat pucat.

Sreak..

Yunho menarik selimut warna merah marun itu hingga sebatas dada Jaejoong, melindungi tubuh _namja_ cantik berbalut piama tidur _baby blue_ itu agar terhalau dari rasa dingin. Sesekali jari panjangnya mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong.

"Joongie, _mianhe_..."

Chup..

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni. Sungguh Yunho merasa menyesal, akibat keegoisanya _namja _yang di cintainya kini tergolek lemah, dirinya yang membuat Jaejoongienya jatuh sakit, semua ini karena ulahnya dan karena kebodohanya.

"Eomma.. hiks..." Kristal bening itu jatuh dari sempasang hasel indah yang masih terpejam, cherry _lips_ itu berguman.

"Joongie..." tangan kiri Yunho menggenggam jemari pucat Jaejoong sementara tangan kananya menyeka jejak air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi pucat itu.

"_Mianhe_, kau menggigau. Sepertinya _urie_ Joongie merindukan _eomma ne_, _mianhe_.." Yunho tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf, _namja_ tampan itu menyadari jika sosok lemah itu merindukan _eomma_nya.

Perlahan _doe eyes_ itu membuka, Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya, menajamkan penglihatanya yang terasa kabur, dan hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah pelapon kamar bercat _green_ dengan lampu klasik tergantung di atasnya, yang Jaejoong tau ini bukan kamarnya, kamar yang di tempatinya di mansion Yunho, Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat wajah Yunho yang tengah menatapnya.

Sreak..

Jaejoong mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya,

"_Mianhe_, aku merepotkamu. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Jaejoong bicara lirih dengan wajah menunduk tanpa mau menatap wajah Yunho.

"Makan dulu, perutmu kosong." Yunho meraih semangkuk bubur hangat dari meja nakas dan menyendokkan bubur itu kemulut Jaejoong, namun _namja _cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak terimaksih." Jaejoong menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan beringus untuk turun dari ranjang namun lenganya di tahan oleh Yunho.

"Jika tidak makan kau akan semakin sakit. Makan lalu minum obat!" suara bass itu terdengar tegas,

"_Shireo_, mau aku sakit atau tidak bukan urusanmu Yunho-_ssi_. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." _Doe eyes_ itu menatap sengit Yunho,

"Tentu saja menjadi urusankau. Kau lupa kalau kau sedang berkerja di rumahku Youngwoonng-_ssi_?!" Yunho berbicara penuh dengan penekanan.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuat aku seperti ini? Siapa yang meninggalkanku sendirian dengan tangan kosong hikss... siapa? Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, aku tidak memintamu untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan atau bahkan membelanjakanku. Aku tidak mengharapkan bonus apapun atas perkerjaan yang bahkan baru satu minggu aku jalani.. hiks.., tapi kau meninggalkanku Yunho-_ssi_, dan sekarang kau berlagak seolah-olah perduli padaku, aku tidak butuh empati darimu, ak... mmmmppckcmmmhhh..."

Belum selesai bicara namun cherry _lips_ itu sudah di bungkam lewat ciuman dalam Yunho. Jaejoong yang merasa terkejut akan sikap spontan Yunho hanya mampu membulatkan matanya, tubuh _namja_ cantik itu terasa menegang dan seakan ada aliran listrik yang menjalar di tubuhnya, _doe eyes_ itu terpejam menikmati sentuhan lidah panas Yunho yang menari-nari di dalam mulutnya dengan linangan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sepasang _doe eyes_ kelamnya.

Mmpckpckmhhngghh..

Bahkan _saliva_ keduanya saling bercampur, kini menetes hingga dagu Jaejoong.

Plop.. Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya sekaligus melepaskan tatuan bibirnya pada permukaan benda kenyal merah milik _namja_ yang menatapnya shock.

"Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku tidak suka! aku tidak suka saat bibir ini di nikmati _yeoja_ atau _namja_ lain." Yunho mengusap bibir _plum_ Jaejoong.

"Hatiku rasanya terbakar. Aku sakit melihatnya dan.." tangan Yunho beralih kebahu Jaejoong, mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang merangkulmu dengan intens terlebih itu di depan kedua mataku." Yunho menatap tajam manik hasel yang telah membulat sempurna menatap mata setajam musang miliknya. Biarlah, Yunho tidak perduli jika Jaejoong shock atas pengakuanya. Sungguh Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi, _namja _tampan itu tidak sanggup untuk berpura-pura bersandiwara konyol seakan dirinya tidak tau apa-apa.

Glup..

Jaejoong meneguk _saliva_ yang terasa tercekak di tenggorokanya.

"_Mianhe_.. a-ku tidak tau..."

Sreat..

Jaejoong mengambil alih mangkuk bubur yang berada di tangan Yunho, dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong menyendokkan bubur ke mulutnya. _Namja_ cantik itu ingin segera menghabiskan bubur itu hingga dengan cepat berlalu dari hadapan Yunho, entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa tidak sanggup menatap mata tajam yang tentu kini tengah memandangnya. Jaejoong terus makan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Em.. sudah habis... apa a-ku boleh ke kamarku?!" Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk kosong di atas meja,

"Tidak, setelah kau minum obat." Yunho bicara datar, bukan seperti ini yang di harapakn Yunho, dirinya ingin Jaejoong memberi respon atas ciuman dan pernyataanya, bukan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"_Ne_.. a-ku minum.."

Gluupp.. Jaejoong meneguk segelas air putih yang di sodorkan Yunho bersama butiran pil yang terbawa masuk ke mulutnya.

Sreak..

"_Mianhe_, tapi dia _yeojachingu_ku dan aku..." Jaejoong bangkit berdiri, membungkuk di depan Yunho dan bicara ragu, entah kenapa bibirnya terasa kelu saat melafalkan kata _yeojacingu_ terlebih saat ingin mengatakan 'dan aku mencintainya' kalimat singkat itu terasa sangat sulit keluar dari mulutnya, Yunho yang menyadari kegusaran Jaejoong, tersenyum sinis.

"Dan aku apa hem? kenapa kau begitu sulit mengucapkanya Youngwoong-_ssi_! Kau ingin mengatakan **dan aku mencintainya** bukan?"

Tepat.

Hati Jaejoong seakan tertohok mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan Yunho, matanya menatap manik mata tajam Yunho, Jaejoong melihat ada perasaan yang seakan terasa begitu dalam lewat mata bening itu. Jaejoong merasa sorot tajam itu seakan menembus jantungnya, membuatnya sulit bernafas namun tatapan yang membuatnya terasa nyaman, bukan tatapan yang mengintimidasinya.

"A-ku..."

Sreakk..

Tap.. tap... tap...

BLAMM..

Jaejoong berbalik, setelah tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata hanya kata '**a-ku**' yang bahkan di ucapkanya dengan tebata. Jaejoong berjalan cepat menutup pintu kamar. Menyisakan Yunho yang masih berdiri di tempat semula menatap ukiran pintu kayu jati yang beberapa detik lalu di lewati Jaejoong.

'Kau hanya belum mau mengakui persaanmu Joongie? Kau masih mempertahankan egomu. Kita lihat sampai kapan kau akan bertahan. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.'

Tap..

Tap..

Kaki jenjang Yunho berjalan teratur, jari panjangnya mengusap bandul berbentuk hati, mata musang itu menatap lekak benda berkilau yang tadinya berada di dalam kotak perhiasan kini sudah beralih di tanganya.

'**Blue love true**... kalung ini akan sangat cocok menggantung di leher jenjangmu, Jung Jaejoong bukan di leher _yeoja_ yang bahkan tidak lebih indah darimu.'

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terimaksih untuk yang udah baca dan review juga follows favoritnya ^^**

'**Hug U'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty Criminal**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Cerita gaje berdasarkan ide yang yang numpang lewat/YAOI/Boys Love/typos/Kelalaian milik saya, kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/gak suka jangan baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

'**_Blue love true_**_... kalung ini akan sangat cocok menggantung di leher jenjangmu, Jung Jaejoong bukan di leher yeoja yang bahkan tidak lebih indah darimu.'_

**.**

**.**

**Part 5 to..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sore hari dapur di kediaman Jung mansion terlihat sangat sibuk. Jaejoong sang chef utama di rumah itu sibuk mondar mandir di dapur berukuran luas itu, Jaejoong tidak memiliki asisten untuk menemaninya dalam setiap menyajikan menu masakan untuk Jung Yunho, dirinya sendiri yang mengontrol menu, bahan hingga proses pemasakanya.

Namun tadi siang Jaejoong di beritahu oleh Pak Zu kepala pelayan jika tuan Jung menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan masakan dalam jumlah dua porsi karena akan ada tamu spesial yang datang.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, tangan halus dan jari lentiknya begitu terampil memotong berbagai bahan hingga siap untuk di masak, berulang kali kaki jenjangnya berpindah tempat dari kulkas ke meja, meja ke kompor yang sedang menyala, Jaejoong terlihat sangat sibuk.

_Doe eyes_nya melirik jam dinding 'pukul 19.35' itu berarti _namja_ cantik itu hanya memiliki sisa waktu 25 menit saja, dan hidangan harus sudah tersaji.

"Oce, terakhir tinggal _dduk_ saja yang belum di masak. Joongie semangat!" Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya keudara sebagai wujud penyemangat dirinya sendiri. Dirinya merasa puas karena masakan sudah beres dan sudah tersaji rapi di mejam makan, tinggal memasak nasi.

.

.

.

Pukul '20.00'

Jaejoong menatap puas hidangan yang tersaji apik di meja makan berukuran besar itu, masing-masing di sajikan dalam dua porsi, Jaejoong mempercantik meja makan dengan lilin merah bertingkat tak lupa vas bunga dengan bunga alami yang bertengger manis di atasnya. Membuat meja besar bertaplak kain sutra merah hati dengan motif ukiran daun itu terlihat bak meja makan restauran bintang lima.

Jaejoong sendiri sudah rapi dengan pakaian chef yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Kemeja putih, rompi hitam , dasi kupu-kupu dan celana dasar hitam di padu sepatu pantophel hitam mengkilap. Benar-benar penampilan seorang chef profesional.

Beberapa kali Jaejoong merapikan poni rambutnya, sesekali cherry _lips_ itu ter_pout _karena waktu yang sudah bergulir 10 menit tapi Jung Yunho belum muncul juga. Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa canggung, terhitung sejak kejadian malam itu dimana Yunho mencium bibirnya, Jaejoong belum bertemu lagi dengan Yunho karena keesokan harinya _namja _pemilik kerajaan bisnis Korsel itu pagi-pagi sekali sudah meninggalkan manison dan terbang ke Jepang.

Dan hari ini setelah lima hari Yunho pulang, dan menyuruhnya memasak menu istimewa lewat Pak Zu. Dalam hati Jaejoong menerka-nerka, apa orang yang akan makan malam dengan Yunho begitu penting hingga dirinya harus mempersiapkan semuanya lebih awal dan tidak boleh ada kesalahan seditkitpun. Jaejoong asyik berkutat dengan pemikiranya sendiri sampai tak sadar jika yang tuanya sudah datang.

Tap..

Tap..

Jaejoong seakan tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengarkan langkah kaki tegas, spontan Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya.

Deg

Debaran Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat, membuatnya nayis terasa ngilu. Mata _doe_ nya tak berpaling sedikitpun dari dua objek yang tengah bergandengan menuju meja makan. Jaejoong semakin terpaku, nyaris tak mampu bergerak. Mata musang itu bahkan tak melirik sedikitpun padanya. Jaejoong seolah-olah tak terlihat, dengan santainya _namja_ yang sudah membuatnya gelisah dan sempat membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya prihal ke**normal**anya sebagai pria sejati, kini sosok itu Jung Yunho berjalan dengan santainya melewatinya dengan _yeoja_ bertubuh ramping yang bergelayut _manja_ di sampingnya.

"Wow.. _oppa_ kelihatanya enak." _Yeoja_ berambut panjang itu duduk manis di samping Yunho, mata sipitnya meneliti dengan takjub hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja. Yunho menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau bisa tanya pada chefnya tentang menu malam ini. Chef Youngwoong akan menjelaskan untukmu..." Yunho bicara datar, mata musangnya sedikit melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri terpaku di sebrang meja makan itu, meja dengan bentuk memanjang itu memberi jarak antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

" _Jinjja_?..." _yeoja _itu melempar senyuman pada Jaejoong, yang di balas dengan senyum tipis oleh _namja_ cantik itu, terlihat jelas jika senyuman yang sangat di paksakan.

Jaejoong menatap datar di depanya. Yunho dan _yeoja_ mungil namun terlihat modis, keduanya makan dengan nikmat dan sesekali bercanda. Meskipun Yunho lebih banyak diam namun pemandangan di depan matanya membuat hati Jaejoong berdesis pilu. Mati-matian Jaejoong berusaha bersikap tenang, Jaejoong merasatak ubahnya seperti penonton bodoh.

"Nyam... enak, Youngwoong-_ssi_, bisa kau jelasakn makanan ini. Em, apa kau _namja_? Tapi kau terlihat sangat cantik." _Yeoja_ itu bertanya di sela pengunyahanya, mata sipitnya meneliti intens Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja. Yeoja berwajah sendu itu memang tidak tau masakan apa yang tengah berada di mulutnya yang menurutnya sangat lezat, karena memang selama ini dirinya tinggal di Belanda dan hanya dua kali berkunjung ke Korea tanah kelahirannya.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan, Jaejoong sangat kesal dirinya sangat tidak suka di puji cantik, karena tampan lebih baik mengingat dirinya _namja_.

"Saya merasa anda orang Korea, sepertinya sangat mustahil jika tidak mengenal masakan ini." Entah Jaejoong sendiri tidak tau kenapa dirinya bisa bicara lancang seperti itu, tindakan tidak sopanya sukses menarik perhatian Yunho hingga _namja _tampan itu menatap tajam padanya.

"Boa bertanya tentang masakanmu. Tidak penting dirinya yang orang Korea atau bukan, tugasmu sebagai chef hanya menjelaskan. Apa itu terasa sulit? Apa kau tidak mampu?"

Yunho menatap tajam _doe eyes_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan shock, Jaejoong merasa sangat sakit, belum pernah dirinya di perlakukan sepeti ini. Jaejoong merasa Yunho begitu kasar dan melihatnya seperti orang asing seakan lupa akan semua perlakuan manisnya selama ini. Jaejoongmendadak _down_, namun dirinya berusaha bersikap tenang. Mati-matain Jaejoong menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila hingga membuatnya sesak.

"_Mianhe_, maaf jika saya lancang.." Jaejoong membungkukkan badanya, lebih lama membiarkan air matanya jatuh kelantai, tanpa berniat membuat Yunho dan Boa melihatnya. Yah Boa, nama gadis itu, setidaknya nama itu yang di ucapkan Yunho.

"_Oppa_... jangan seperti itu.. mungkin.."

Belum selesai Boa melanjutkan perkataanya sudah lebih dulu di potong Jaejoong, sungguh _namja_ cantik itu tidak sanggup jika telinganya harus mendengar lebih lama suara _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil itu.

"Menu yang anda nikmati adalah _Buldak_. Saya menyajikan menu ini karena saya pikir bisa mengahngatkan malam dengan cuaca dingin seperti sekarang. Potongan dada ayam berkualitas yang di masak dengan campuran rempah. _Cheong Ju_ atau _sake_ Jepang yang sedikit di campurkan akan memberi sensai hangat, minyak zaitun dan madu akan memberikan aroma manis serta untuk saus kental yang di beri potongan buah _peer_ memberi rasa segar dan manis namun juga ada rasa pedas yang menantang, rasa pedas yang di dapat dari campuran paprika hijau dan bubuk cabai. Menu simple namun mencakup semua kebutuhan gizi. _Buldak_ yang disantap bersama _dduk_ atau beras asli korea dan lemon tea hangat sebagai minuman menutup. Tiga menu itu yang sekarang anda nikmati nona Boa dan tuan Yunho, semoga berkenan."

Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan kepalanya setelah menyelesaikan penjelasanya. _Namja _cantik itu sampai harus mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan hatinya yang terus bergejolak.

"Woo... aku suka, Yunho _oppa_ kau pintar memilih chef, selain cantik dia sangat berbakat." Boa kembali bicara antusias tanpa menyadari aura canggung yang begitu kentara di ruang makan berukuran luas itu.

.

.

.

* * *

BRUK...

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk. Dengan cepat jari lentiknya menarik dasi kupu-kupu yang tadinya melingkar manis di lehernya, melepas rompi dan melemparnya asal.

Sreak..

Jaejoong menarik kemeja putih yang di pakainya, membukanya dengan paksa tanpa mau melepas kancingnya satu persatu. Hingga terbuka, memperlihatkan dada berisi dan sebagian perut ratanya. Selanjutnya Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal empuk, selang beberapa menit bahu _namja_ cantik itu bergetar dengan isakan tertahan yang meluncur dari cerry _lips _merahnya.

Yah, Jaejoong menangis, tanpa tau apa yang di tangisinya. Yang jelas hatinya terasa sakit, setelah selesai acara makan malam dan di susul Boa yang juga pulang. Jaejoong langsung menghambur naik menuju lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada. Dan seperti ini dirinya berakhir, tidur terlungkup dengan wajah terbenam di bantal. Isak tangis yang terus lolos dari bibir plumnya terlebih saat mengingat Boa mengecup mesra pipi Yunho, Jaejoong merasa sakit melihatnya.

Jaejoong tidak perduli lagi, toh mau melakukan tindakan apapun tidak ada yang melihat termasuk jika dirinya harus meraung-raung. Bukankah saat ini dirinya sedang berada di dalam kamar dan sendiri.

"_Eomma_, hikss... Joongie benci... benci... hiks... Joongie sakit hati. Joongie mau pulang saja. _Mian_ Joongie sudah bohong, Joongie tidak pergi ke Cina, Joongie bohong _eomma appa_... hikss..." Jaejoong menangis sejadi-jadinya, dirinya menyesal karena telah membohongi kedua orang tuanya. Jaejoong bilang jika dirinya sedang melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke China selama dua bulan, dan sekarang dirinya merasa sangat bersalah. _Namja_ cantik itu rindu pada kedua orang tuanya, rindu akan kehidupanya yang sudah hampir bulan berubah yang seakan baru di sadarinya. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong menyesali keputusanya.

"**_Blue love true_**... aku membencimu.. hikss... Joongie ingin pulang..."

Sreak..

Jaejoong medudukan dirinya, tanganya menyeka lelehan air mata di pipinya, untuk sejenak Jaejoong terdiam dengan tatapan mata lurus kedepan, _doe eyes_ sembab dan hidung bangirnya yang memerah. Wajah cantik itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Yah, cukup sampai di sini. Jung Yunho beraninya kau mempermainkan ku. Kau pikir siapa dirimu! jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih, lalu apa artinya ciuman kemarin. Apa itu hanya bualan bagimu?! Kau yang sudah membuatku menjadi tidak **normal** tapi kau mempermainkan ku, Kau membuatku terlihat seperti _namja_ bodoh... aku membencimu sangat membencimu Jung Yunho!" kilat emosi terpancar jelas dari sepasang hasel kelam itu.

Jaejoong tidak pernah tau jika semua tingkah lakuknya, tangisan, umpatan-umpatanya bahkan setiap pergerakanya sedang di perhatikan oleh mata setajam musang yang duduk dengan nyaman di sofa dengan tatapan tak beralih sedikitpun dari televisi berlayar datar di depnya. _Smirk_ tercetak jelas di wajah tampanya.

"Apa kau masih ingin menyangkalnya. Kim Jaejoong." Bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong masih mematung di depan pintu berbahan kayu jati yang sudah menutup. Mata _doe _ itu memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang di lakukan Yunho, Jaejoong tetap diam tanpa bergeming.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ, kemarilah.." Yunho mengintrufsi _namja_ cantik itu untuk beranjak kesampingnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong yang masih lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya itu berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri tenang dengan tangannya yang sibuk dengan sesuatu, entahlah Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat karena posisi Yunho yang memunggunginya.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong benar-benar sedang tidak ingin meliha wajah Yunho dalam kondisi _mood_ buruknya, namun dengan seenaknya _namja_ tampan itu menghubunginya lewat telepone kamar dan menyuruhnya untuk datang kekamar. Jaejoong sempat menolak karena jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari, bahkan dirinya sedang terlelap walau masih dengan mata sedikit sembab. Namun Yunho tidak menerima bantahan, dan jadilah sekarang Jaejoong berada di kamar luas Yunho.

'Joongie, tenangkan dirimu, jangan sampai lepas kendali hingga berakhir dengan menghajar wajah tampanya. Malam ini terakhir, besok kau sudah angkat kaki dari neraka ini.'

Jaejoong mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Yah, harapan _namja_ cantik itu sepertinya akan terkabul, benar malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhirnya, tapi bukan malam terakhir berada di mansion ini. Jadi terakhir untuk apa? Biarkan tetap menjadi misteri untuk sementara waktu.

Jaejoong berdiri di samping Yunho, _doe eyes_ itu menatap takjub benda berkilauan menyerupai kalung yang berada di tangan Yunho.

"Cantik... apa ini..." Sejenak Jaejoong berpikir, namun kemudian Jaejoong refleks menutup mulutnya yang sempat menganga.

"Mwo... **_blue love true_**..." spontan Jaejoong menjerit, tanpa sadar situasi jika masih ada Yunho yang berdiri di sampingnya. Yunho yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Jaejoong yang seakan tersadar buru-buru menarik diri, bersikap sewajarnya.

"Sangat cantik bukan?" Yunho memperlihatkan kalung berlian itu tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong, Kalung bermata berlian dengan bandul biru berbentuk hati sangat indah dan elegant membuat _namja_ cantik itu menatap benda berkilauan itu tanpa berkedip. Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika **_blue love true_** sangat indah, wajar jika hampir setiap _yeoja_ menginginkanya bahkan dirinya yang adalah _namja_ sangat terpesona pada benda berkilau itu, ralat _namja_.

"Em.." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala pelan.

Sreak..

Yunho sudah memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang Jaejoong, kemudian dengan cepat mengalungaknnya di leher Jaejoong, tindakan yang sontak membuat _namja_ cantik itu terkejut, Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa menolak atau pun bergerak. Dirinya hanya pasrah saat Yunho mengalungkan **_blue love true_** di lehernya.

Sreak..

Tap.

Tap..

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke depan cermin besar yang memantulkan keseluruhan tubuh keduanya. Bibir hati itu tersenyum puas, meliha kalung itu tergantung manis di leher jenjang Jaejoong, yang menurutnya benar-benar cocok. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menyentuh bandul berlian warna biru berbentuk hati yang kini berada di lehernya.

"Sangat indah..., tapi kenapa kau mencobanya padaku?" Jaejoong membalik badanya _doe_ _eyes_nya menatap mata musang Yunho mencoba mencari penjelasan.

"Karena aku ingin memberikanya pada kekasihku.." Yunho bicara dengan suara beratnya. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, _namja _cantik itu tidak sanggup melihat wajah _namja _tampan yang berada di depanya, berjarak sangat dekat denganya. "Apa Boa.." Jaejoong bicara lirih,

"Mungkin."

Yunho menjawab singkat, namun cukup membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan mendongakkan wajahnya. Jaejoong merasa sakit saat Yunho mengatakn mungkin, entah mengapa dirinya merasa tidak terima, **_blue love true_** tidak cocok untuk Boa bahkan tidak cocok untuk _yeoja_ manapun. Jaejoong berteriak-teriak dalam hati.

'**_Blue love true_** milikku, milik Kim Jaejoong.'

Ups..

Jaejoong sontak memukul-mukul kepalanya atas apa yang di pikirkanya, bagaimana mungkin dirinya memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, Jaejoong semakin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengembalikan kewarasanya. Setiap gerak-geriknya di tatap intens oleh sepasang mata musang yang tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari makhluk cantik yang terlihat bingung di depannya.

"Kau tau, kalung ini terlihat cocok dengan kulit putihmu..." Yunho menyelusuri leher Jaejoong mengikuti pola kalung, jari terlunjukknya bergesekan dengan kulit putih susu yang terasa sangat lembut.

Deg..

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat, dirinya bisa merasakan sentuhan jari-jari Yunho di kulit lehernya, sentuhan yang entah mengapa terasa sangat menggairahkan.

"Sangat cantik.." Jari panjang Yunho menjalar di tulang rahang Jaejoong, mengikuti garis tegas hingga berujung di dagu runcing dan naik ke benda kenyal nan merah. Yunho mengusap-usapkan jarinya di permukaan benda kenyal yang tak lain adalah bibir Jaejoong.

"Pasti sangat manis.." suara bass itu terdengar sangat berat, jarinya secara berulang-ulang mengusap cerry_ lips_ merah _namja_ cantik yang sudah semakin kaku di depanya. Jaejoong nyaris seperti patung. Hanya _doe eyes_nya yang terus bergerak gelisah, menatap wajah tampan Yunho dengan sedikit mendongak karena tubuhnya yang jauh lebih pendek.

"Kalung ini pasti sangat cocok untuknya, aku ingin melihat wujud indahnya tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat di tubuhnya, hanya **_blue love true_** yang tertinggal di tubuhnya, pasti sangat indah..."

Yunho sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya, dan bicara seduktif di telinga Jaejoong bahkan _namja_ cantik itu bisa merasakan nafas panas dan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

"Katakan... kalung in untuk siapa? **_Blue love true_** untuk siapa?" Jaejoong bicara cepat dengan nafas memburu, setelah sebelumnya menjauhkan tubuh Yunho darinya. Bahkan _doe eyes_ itu menatap tajam mata musang yang juga balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan, senyuman yang lebih menyerupai seringaian terukir di bibir hatinya.

"Untuk Boa.." Yunho bicara enteng dan membalik tubuhnya,

Serak..

Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho. "Tidak! Boa tidak cocok memakainya. **_Blue love true_** tidak pantas menggantung di lehernya. Tidak... "

Jaejoong berteriak histersis, _namja _cantik itu bahkan tidak sadar atas tindakan dan ucapannya sendiri, yang jelas Jaejoong sangat tidak rela jika perhiasan mahal itu di milik Boa.

"Lau menurutmu siapa yang lebih pantas?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"AKU! hohh... Kim Jaejoong yang lebih pantas!"

Bruk..

Jaejoong terduduk di lantai kramik dingin berlapis ambal, kedua tanganya membekap mulutnya. Tubuh _namja_ cantik itu bergetar otaknya terasa _blank_, Jaejoong bingung kenapa dirinya bisa bicara seperti itu. Mulutnya bicara begitu saja tanpa bisa di cegah, padahal otaknya sudah mengontrol untuk tetap diam, namun dirinya tetap bicara tanpa bisa di tahan. Dan bahkan dirinya sudah mengungkapakn indentitas aslinya.

Sraak...

Mmmpphh...

Yunho mengalihkan tangan Jaejoong dari mulutnya kemudian melumat chery _lips_ itu,

Mmphhpphckckmmhh..yuunn...

_Doe eyes_ itu terpejam menikmati pemainan lidah panas Yunho yang sedang menyesap habis bibirnya, menyelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya menjelajahi setiap inci gua hangat miliknya. Tubuh _namja _cantik itu melemas, seakan tulangnya terasa dilolosi, jari lentiknya mencengkram piyama tidur Yunho.

Bruk..

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong di atas kasur _king size_ berseprai putih dengan dirinya berada di atas tubuh _namja _cantik itu.

"Yunn..."

"_Waeo_, Kim Jaejoong.." Yunho bicara lengkap dengan seringaianya, mata musangnaya menatap puas ekspresi gelisah yang tercetak di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Aku... aku..." Jaejoong bicara lirih, begitu lirihnya hingga nyaris tak terdengar, dan hanya kata aku yang mampu terucap.

"Aku apa? Aku membohongi Jung Yunho... aku menyukai _ani_ mencintai Jung Yunho aku... aku apa hem?"

Grep..

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh tegap yang berada di atas tubuhnya, wajahnya di susupkan di dada bidang Yunho.

"_Jebbal._.. " Hanya satu kata yang mampu terucap dari bibir merah itu, Yunho bisa merasak jika piyama tidurnya sudah basah oleh air mata _namja_ cantik yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat hingga membuat Yunho sulit bernafas.

"_Jebbal_ apa hem? aku tidak mengerti.."

"_JEBBAL_.. JANGAN MEMPERMAINKANKU JUNG YUNHO!"

suara merdu itu berteriak lantang, kristal bening yang tadinya hanya tergenang sudah tumpah deras layaknya air bah. Yunho masih betah diam, mata musanganya menatap wajah frustasi Jaejoong. Yunho merasa sangat puas akan pengakuan Jaejoong. Hal yang telah di nantiknya.

"Aku... tidak tau, tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersama _yeoja_ lain, tidak Boa atau siapapun.. a-k-u..." Jaejoong terlihat bingung, dirinya tidak tau apa lagi yang harus di katakan yang jelas perasaan _namja _cantik itu dalam keadaan kacau, bahkan dirinya tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

Manik mata musang itu menatap dalam _doe eyes_ yang bergerak semakin gelisah, bagai manapun Yunho masih menginginkan kepastian dari Jaejoong, Yunho ingin membuat _namja_ cantik itu benar-benar mengakui perasaanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, mungkin aku mencintaimu..." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang menjalas di kedua pipinya.

"Hanya mungkin,"

Sreak..

Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidur, berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan jaejoong yang masih tetap duduk di atas ranjang _king size_ itu. Jaejoong menatap tak mengerti, bukankah dirinya sudah mengakui perasaanya, bahkan mati-matain harus menyisihkan ego dan harga dirinya.

"Aku tidak suka di gantung.."

Seak..

Tap..

Jaejoong beranjak turun berdiri di depan Yunho,

"Aku _namja_, kau _namja_. Ini gila. Tapi, aku tidak tau kenapa hatiku seperti ini. Kau tau Jung, rasanya aku ingin meledak saat ini juga. Aku membencimu sangat membencimu. Kau yang telah mengubahku menjadi tidak **normal**. KAU!"

Jaejoong bicara penuh emosi dengan nafas memburu, sungguh _namja_ cantik itu di buat gila akan ke adaanya saat ini. Yunho tersenyum sinis menanggapi pernyataan Jaejoong.

"Ini salah.. aku tau... aku hanya sedang bingung. Lupakan saja, maaf aku telah membohongimu akan identitasku. Aku Kim Jaejoong bukan Kim Youngwoong hoh.." Jaejoong menghela nafas memberi jeda ucapanya.

"Aku **normal,** aku akan pulang dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku memiliki kekasih, aku hanya sedang bingung. Sekali lagi _mianhe_ Yunho-_ssi_." Jaejoong membungkukkan badan dengan tangan mencengkarm erat piayam tidurnya.

Jaejoong baru akan beranjak pergi namun lenganya di cekal oleh Yunho dan,

Bruk..

Tubuh _namja_ cantik itu kembali terhempas di atas tempat tidur.

Argh..

Jaejoong sedikit meringis merasakan nyeri di punggungnya, seketika _namja_ cantik itu merasa takut, entah mengapa dirinya merasa takut melihat mata Yunho yang menatapnya tajam seolah hendak mengulitinya. Tatapan dalam penuh emosi yang sulit untuk di jabarkan.

Glup..

Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasakan firasat tidak baik, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis membasahi poni hitam yang nyaris menutupi matanya.

"Yun.."

"Siapa yang mempermainkan siapa? Mengakui kemudian menarik kembali, **Jung Yunho**. Nama itu tidak sesimple yang kau bayangkan Kim Jaejoong. Kita lihat setelah ini apa kau masih bisa mengakui ke**normal**anmu."

Mata musang itu memerah, dengan kilatan tajam bahkan rahang tegas Yunho mengeras sempurna, Yunho tersenyum menyeringai di akhir ucapanya dengan mata menatap lekat _namja_ yang telah mencuri hatinya, _namja_ yang berhasil mengacaukan hatinya. Mata musang itu menatap Jaejoong seolah hendak menelaah secara utuh tubuh yang terlihat mulai bergetar.

"A-pa yang a-kan kau laku-kan?" Jaejoong bicara terbata, _doe_ _eyes_nya menatap penuh awas _namja_ yang berdiri di depanya.

"**_Blue love true_** yang melekat di tubuh indah dan polos..." Yunho menjilat bibirnya seduktif. Jaejoong mulai mencerna apa maksud perkataan Yunho bahkan otaknya memperoses dengan lambat dan

Glup..

Jaejoong bergetar, jemari lentiknya mencengkram erat piyama tidurnya. Jaejoong mengerti apa yang di maksud Yunho, Jaejoong tenggelam dalam ketakutannya hingga tidak menyadari jika Yunho sudah berjongkok di depanya dengan tatapan seolah hendak menerkam mangsanya detik itu juga.

"_ANDWAEEE_!"

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Update uyyye... mian gak bisa tulis lebih panjang lagi**

**Ini udah mentok T-T**


End file.
